Rescued
by Dream-Like-State
Summary: Hermione is found by Draco Malfoy in London, raped and being beaten. Now, rescued by a Slytherin, she's in for a long rehabilitation if she ever wants to be able to trust again. Krum bashing! COMPLETE. A oneshot sequel will be up soon, as requested.
1. Saving Granger

**A.N: I know this has been done before, but i figured i'd give it a shot, because i'm bored and lonely and needed something to clear up the writers block.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter One**

As Draco Malfoy walked along the streets of muggle London, he heard a painful scream.

"Get away from me!" A woman cried.

Running toward the sound, he came across an alley-way, where a man was towering over a whimpering woman with his hand raised threateningly.

"You stupid BITCH!" The man yelled, in an accent. "How dare you? I vill not tolerate your insolence!" He moved to strike the woman, but just as he did, Draco found he couldn't control himself and grabbed the man's raised arm painfully.

"You will not harm her, any more." He said in a deadly calm voice.

The man spun to face him, a sneer on his Bulgarian features. He laughed loudly. "Draco Malfoy?" He sneered. "I could take you down vith vone hit."

Draco sneered in response. "Oh, I doubt it." He said. Suddenly, Krum's fist connected with his face. He stumbled back slightly, holding his nose.

From behind Krum, the woman screamed. "Viktor, no!"

Krum turned around to face her with a sneer. "Shut up, voman!" He yelled, slapping her so hard, she hit her head against the brick wall behind her.

Draco got angry. Oh no, he was angry before, but now, he was extremely angry. No man should ever hit a woman like that. It was a disgrace to human kind. I didn't matter; muggle or witch, no woman ever deserved that.

His own fist soon became acquainted with Krum's and the Bulgarian seeker roared in rage. Soon, he retaliated with equal force, and Draco fought back vigorously.

It wasn't long though, when Krum was suddenly struck with a petrifying charm. Draco looked behind him, to see the woman holding herself up against the wall, before dropping her wand and collapsing herself.

Draco scrambled up, kicking Krum as he made his way over to the unconscious woman. He checked for a pulse and found one. Concluding that she was alive, he turned her over to find her blouse open and her skirt torn, blood clinging to it. The bastard had raped her.

He checked the head wound, pouring out blood, as it was. He picked her up, bridal style, before looking down into her face.

Draco Malfoy suddenly became paler. "Granger?" He asked incredulously. "Oh, Merlin." He muttered, before apparating away from the alley and to a place he knew to be safe; Zabini Manor.

He stood on the door step, as no one was able to apparated inside and put Granger down, so he was supporting her with an arm wrapped around her waist, and knocked loudly and urgently on the giant door.

The door was answered by a house elf, who greeted him warmly. "Mr. Malfoy, what can Velma do for you?" She asked.

"Velma, get Blaise, now, and I need Mrs. Zabini and her healing skills down here, too."

The house elf disappeared with a crack and seconds later, Blaise was running down the stairs, pulling a shirt on over his bare chest.

"Drake, what's wrong?" He said, before seeing the falling figure in his best friend's arms. "Shit, Draco, what did you do this time?" He asked, helping him with the girl, and setting her down gently on the closest lounge.

"I didn't do it." Draco defended. "It was Krum." He said darkly.

Blaise looked at him, eyeing his bruising jaw and bleeding nose. "Krum? As in, Viktor Krum?"

"Yes. This is his current girlfriend." Draco told him.

It didn't take long for Blaise's mind to click. "Granger."


	2. Loving a Monster

"Oh Merlin! What happened?" Mrs. Zabini came down the stairs, pulling on a dressing gown. "Who's hurt?" She asked panicked.

"Mum, calm down." Blaise soothed. "This is Hermione Granger." He introduced.

Her eyes widened. "Good Merlin! What happened to her?"

"I found her, being beaten by her boyfriend in muggle London. She's been raped." Draco said through gritted teeth, glaring at an imaginary head that resembled Krum.

"Oh, dear god." She breathed. "Poor girl…" She muttered. "Alright, out of the way, boys, I need to get her into the kitchen, so I can patch up her head and hopefully wake her up." With that, she levitated Hermione into the kitchen and called for house elves to bring warm water, towels and some bandages. She set to work on the head wound, whilst the elves got her some fresh clothing.

Meanwhile, Draco and Blaise sat in the main bathroom, an elf cleaning up Draco's wounds.

"Bloody Krum," Draco muttered. "He can pack a punch."

"Have you _seen_ the bloke, Drake? He's huge!"

"Of course I have, and I'd probably be dead in an alley way if it weren't for Granger."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Elaborate, please."

"We were getting into it, Krum and I, and I don't even know who was winning, but Granger did the smart thing and petrified him before she collapsed completely. OUCH." He said loudly as the cut on his eyebrow was tended to.

"Sorry, sir."

"It's alright. Just be gentle." He reprimanded.

"So, what's she going to do when she wakes up?" Blaise asked. "Scream and run?"

Draco snorted. "Probably. But I swear if she goes back to that bloody Krum…" He let I hang in the air.

"Do you think we should tell Potter and Weasley?"

Draco thought for a minute. It would be a good idea to alert them, and let them know. After all, Draco and Blaise were no longer seen as enemies, since the war had been finished. "I think we should, before they jump to conclusions and assume she's been kidnapped by rogue death eaters."

"Do you want to send an owl?"

"Yeah, but I'll do it. I know what I'll say."

"Okay, Drake, your call."

"There you go, Master Malfoy. All finished."

"Thanks." He said, before they headed to the kitchen, to find Granger sitting at the table in the kitchen, watching as Mrs. Zabini waved her wand at the hair that was covered in blood.

Her eyes widened as the two boys stepped into the kitchen. She cowered slightly. Blaise saw this and concern flooded into his eyes. "Hey, it's okay, we're not going to hurt you. You're safe, now." He soothed, sitting down opposite her.

"Draco is the one that saved your life, darling." Mrs. Zabini told her softly.

Her honey coloured eyes moved to Draco, a questioning look on her face. "T-thank you."

Draco took a deep breath. Granger, stuttering? He couldn't conceal his anger. "That bastard deserves to rot." He said angrily. She flinched away from him and his expression softened. "I'm sorry."

She looked down. Tears glistened on the top of the table, and Mrs. Zabini pulled her into tight hug. "Nobody is ever going to hurt you here." She stated firmly. "Hush, you're safe now." She soothed as a small sob escaped the once strong Gryffindor.

"Listen, Granger, I'm going to owl Potter and Weasley, so they know where you are." Draco said gently. "Mrs. Zabini, do you mind if she stays here? Malfoy Manor is not the place for her at the moment."

"Of course." She said kindly, cradling the broken girl to her bosom. "Blaise, make sure she has a room set up."

"Yes, mum." He kissed her on the cheek, making sure to leave room away from Hermione, in case he should scare her. He and Draco walked out together, before heading separate ways.

"Mrs. Zabini?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes, dear?"

"I don't mean to sound rude… but I don't think I can stay here."

Mrs. Zabini was startled. Not offended, but startled. "Why is that, child?"

"Viktor… he might get worried." She whimpered. "I don't like it when he gets worried." She sounded like a small child, and Maria Zabini couldn't help but feel her motherly urges take over.

"Oh, honey," She soothed in her rich voice. "You can't ever go back to him. He's a bastard." She told her softly.

"He's not." She protested weakly. "He loves me."

Maria found herself crying slightly. "Anyone who does that to a woman, doesn't deserve love, darling."

"But I love him so much. He just needs a little help." She whispered.

"Hush now, we'll speak of this in the morning. It's very late right now. I think it's time to get into bed and get some sleep. You've been through quite a bit, dear."

Hermione nodded, and allowed the kind woman to lead her up stairs and through the corridors, before stopping at a door and ushering her into the bed concealed by it.


	3. You're Staying

**I forgot to mention at the beginning of the story that the main characters (Blaise, Draco, Hermione, Harry etc) are around the ages of nineteen and eighteen. I'll get to careers during the story, so please don't get mad at me.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter Three**

"Blaise!" Mrs. Zabini called frantically. "Blaise, we have a problem!" She went into his room, and he sat up straight in his bed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong, Blaise. She wants to go _back to him_, is what's wrong!" She ranted. "She told me she 'loves' him."

Blaise cursed. "What do you suggest? Mum, she's a stubborn one, she is. Look, I'll talk to her about it in the morning. Tell Velma to wake me as soon as she stirs."

Maria nodded at him. "Why would she want to, Blaise? The monster hurt her so badly, and she thinks he loves her." A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away. "How can she honestly love someone who did that to her?"

"I don't know, mum. Maybe it hasn't set in yet. Maybe she needs to get over the shock before she realises he doesn't love her. But I'll tell you one thing, she didn't deserve it. She may not be my favourite person, but she's as pure as they come, and she has been destroyed."

Maria was surprised at the amount of passion radiating from her son, and smiled at his kindness and compassion, hoping one day, he would be able to put it toward a girl he loved.

"Goodnight, Blaise. I'll see you in the morning. I'm taking the day off work, so I can help you with Hermione."

"Alright, mum. Goodnight." She kissed him on the cheek, an Italian tradition, and disappeared to her own room.

The morning came, and along with it, a crack was heard next Blaise's bed. He opened and eye to find Velma standing next to his bed. "Sir, Miss Granger has woken up." She informed him.

"Thank you, Velma." He said, before jumping out of bed and slipping a shirt on. He quickly made his way to her room, and knocked on the door.

"Granger, it's Blaise. Can I come in?" He asked cautiously.

"Alright." She said from the other side of the door.

He opened the door and stepped in. "Listen, Granger –" He stopped. She was desperately trying to wipe tears away from her eyes, and control the sobs. "Are you a-alright?"

She looked up at him, and turned her head down. "Yes, I-I'm fine." She lied. In fact, Hermione Granger was not fine at all. She had broken down in tears the moment she had realised where she was and felt the already healing scar on the back of her head.

He wasn't convinced. "Hermione," He said softly. "Please, I know you're lying. You're not fine."

"I'm fine." She repeated.

He sighed. "Listen, I know you plan on going back to Krum, but you can't. It's not safe."

"But he loves me. And I love him. He just needs help –"

He was suddenly angry. "No, he's a bastard! Do you not realise what he did to you?" Silence. "He RAPED you, and he BEAT you. Draco got himself into a fight with one of the biggest seekers in the world, just to save you from him, and you want to go back?!" He shouted.

She shrank back and whimpered. "I love h-him." She repeated. "He needs m-me."

Blaise sighed in frustration. "I know you _think_ you love him, but –"

"He LOVES me!" She burst out. "It's not his fault I make him worry, it's not his fault _I_ annoy him! But he loves me, and I love him, too!"

His blue eyes darkened. "Listen here, he does _not_ love you. Far from it. Heck, I can prove it if you like? I'll show you. Come on; let's go see the monster that raped you." He sneered.

"He would never hurt me! It was just a fight –" She was crying now.

"In which he RAPED YOU!" Blaise bellowed. "When Draco turned up here, with you in his arms, it scared the crap out of me. I honestly wanted to run and hide from what he had done to you, because nobody deserves that, Granger, NOBODY." He ranted. "I was so angry at him because he did that, not just because it was you, but because it was _someone_. A person, Granger, and a woman, at that." He took a deep breath, calming himself.

"But we're –" She began.

"Get it through your thick skull, Granger. You're not going back to him. Understand?" He said coldly.

She back away from him, scared.

"Don't you see, Granger, don't you see what he's done to you?" He turned on his heel and opened the door, ready to walk down the corridor, but her small voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Why do you care so much?" She asked.

He turned around slowly, contemplating his answer. "Just because we're Slytherins, doesn't mean we're heartless, Granger." He said softly. "We care because nobody expects it."

Her eyes met his and they shared a silent understanding before he walked out the door, set on finding Draco. They needed reinforcements quickly. _Female_ reinforcements.

Hermione sat in the room she had been designated, and sighed. It was a wobbly sigh that showed her just how much of a mess she was. She sat on the silk covered bed and rubbed her temples.

Zabini was right. No, **Blaise**, was right. Viktor had hurt her. He'd… raped her, and she wanted to go back to him. She was a nutter.

Tears slid down her cheeks, and a sob escaped her throat. How could he do this to her? He told her he loved her…

With that thought, she curled up on her bed and cried.

Meanwhile, Blaise had found Draco. He had been waiting by the doors for someone.

"What are you doing, mate?" Blaise asked.

"I'm waiting for Potter and Weasley to show up."

Blaise looked at him with a questioning look. "I don't think it's a good idea, Drake. Do you really think she should see her _male_ friends?"

Draco thought for a moment. "You're right. But Girl Weasley is coming, too. But we still need to explain the situation to them."

"You didn't tell them in the note?"

"No, I told them I'd explain it when they got here, and not to overreact."

"I suppose." He paused. "Listen, mate, I was thinking we need someone who can relate to Granger, someone who knows what she's going through… I was thinking Pansy."

Draco's eyes went wide, and he looked at Blaise incredulously. "You're serious?"

"Yeah, I mean the whole thing with her dad… You know, she could help Grang – Hermione through it, if you know what I mean."

Draco thought about this for a minute. "But Pansy?!" He groaned. "She'd chuck a fit about Granger. I mean, she'd chuck a fit about helping _me_."

"Well, after what you said to her, I don't blame her. But I think she'll help, if we don't _tell_ her it's Hermione. We'll relay the situation to her, and _then_ tell her it's Hermione Granger."

"Are you sure you want to trust her, Blaise?" Draco asked helplessly.

Blaise nodded, and as if on queue, there was banging at the door.

Draco opened the door with a grim look on his face. "Potter, Weasley." He nodded at the three to come in.

"What is this about, Malfoy?" Harry Potter asked tiredly.

"I told you, this is about Granger." He said. "Come and sit down, so I can tell you what's going on." They sat. "You have to promise not to go off your nut until I've explained it all. No interrupting, do you understand?" He said sternly.

"Alright, just tell us what's going on." Ginny Weasley said, holding onto her boyfriend's hand.

Blaise watched as Draco took a breath and stepped back a little more. "Last night, Hermione Granger was raped."


	4. Agreements

**Chapter Four**

There was silence. Draco and Blaise watched with baited breath as it sunk into their minds.

Ginny Weasley was the first to look up, eyes wide. "A-are you serious?" She croaked.

Blaise nodded. "Very serious."

"Oh my god." She whispered. "Poor Hermione… is she alright?" She asked urgently, concern marring her pale face.

"She's here, in her own room." Blaise told them.

Finally, Ron spoke. "Who did it?" His nostrils were flared and a feral snarl was contorting his features. "I'll bloody kill him!" He stood, his face bright red, to match his hair.

"Ron," Harry said firmly. "Calm down, we can't do anything until we know who did it." He looked to the two Slytherins who had backed away slightly, not wanting to get in the way of an angry Ron Weasley.

"Sit down and I'll tell you." Draco said. Ron sat, seething with anger. "Last night, as I walked around Muggle London, I heard a woman scream. I ran toward it, and found them in an alley-way. He was standing over her, hand raised, and I just reacted instinctively. We got into a fight and Granger petrified him while we were fighting. That was when I got to her and saw the blood on her skirt. I saw who it was and the first place I came was here." He relayed.

All three were now even paler than before, and Ginny looked up to meet his eyes. He was scared. "Who did it?" She ground out.

Draco took another deep breath, hand on his wand. "Viktor Krum."

There was an uproar.

"I'll kill him!" Ron exclaimed. "I'll kill the bastard!" Harry joined in with his yelling and raging.

"Shut UP!" Ginny suddenly yelled. "Will you two be quiet?!"

Everyone turned to look at the female Weasley.

She took a calming breath. "We can't just go around murdering Viktor Krum. What we _need_ to do is alert the ministry, and have him arrested."

"NO!" Came from behind the slightly closed doors of the sitting room. Hermione stepped into view. "No, you can't have him arrested." She stated.

"Hermione, are you alright? Oh gods, Hermione, I'm so glad you're alive!" Ginny flung herself at Hermione and she flinched, as they made contact.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry." She said, pulling away.

Hermione took a shuddering breath. "Y-you can't a-arrest Viktor." She said again. "He did n-nothing wrong."

Anger flared in Blaise and Draco, and they both stood with incredulous shouts of "WHAT?!"

"Are you INSANE?!" Draco shouted. "I saw it, Granger, I saw him ready to beat the crap out of you!"

She flinched back and looked away. "He did nothing wrong." She repeated. "He had every right to take my virginity; we're engaged."

Silence once again took over. Then came the shouts.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

"We're engaged. It was just a little fight between us, and we had just _done it_ for the first time." She said calmly.

Blaise took a deep breath. "Hermione, I know you were beaten by him. I saw the blood, the head wound, my _mother_ cleaned you up. We all know you did not give your permission for this."

"But I-"

"I swear if you tell me you love him, I'll jump off a cliff." Draco snapped. "I saw what happened, Granger. I _know_ what he did. He-"

"SHUT UP!" She yelled. "NO, NO! HE DID NOTHING WRONG!" She screeched, before running from the room with her hands over her ears.

"Shit!" Draco put his head in his hands and sighed heavily. "Bloody girls and their 'love' this, and 'love' that." He muttered.

"Malfoy…?" Harry asked. "What the hell is going on?"

"Listen, what Draco said, was true. She was raped. But I had a talk with her this morning, and she's still in love with him. She said he loved her. She's lying to herself. So, until we can get her to admit to herself that he _did_ hurt her, we're going to have to keep her here."

"And away from that scum." Draco spat.

"Can't we just arrest him?" Ron asked, even though he wanted to do so much more.

Harry thought for a minute. "Not really. We won't have a case without Hermione. He'd get let off, and there would be no chance of helping Hermione." He paused, looking to the two Slytherins. "I never thought I'd say this, but you're right. She has to stay here. It's for her own good."

Ginny stood up. "She doesn't want to be here, though. And how do we know we can trust you?" She asked them.

Blaise and Draco looked at one another. "Is there any reason you _shouldn't_ trust us?"

"Only the fact that you were cruel to us in our seven years at Hogwarts." Ron said.

"They may have been bad boys back then, but you have absolutely no reason not to trust me." Mrs. Zabini flounced into the room, looking worried and frustrated. "That girl needs help; whether it's from us or someone else, it doesn't matter, but she has lost all manner of trust toward anyone but the bastard who did this to her in the first place."

"She has a point." Ginny piped in. "I mean… I couldn't even _hug her_."

Everyone went silent.

Harry cleared his throat, attempting to rid it of the lump that was forming in it. "We'll do whatever it takes." He said, determined now.

A sigh of relief was heard from Mrs. Zabini. "I'm so glad you agree." She told them, smiling grimly. "I'm going to go and talk to her, try to convince her to stay." She informed, leaving the rest of them to talk and called for a house elf. A small one popped up, bowing deeply. "I need you to locate Miss Granger."

The house elf bowed again and was gone with a crack, returning moments later with the news that she was out in the gardens, crying by the pond.

Maria made her way over to the pond, watching sadly as the girl sobbed into her arms. The Zabini mistress made sure to make her steps loud, alerting Hermione of her presence. She jumped, and quickly wiped away the tears with ferocity.

"No need to wipe the tears away, dear, it's only me." She cooed in a motherly fashion.

She sniffled, pulling her legs closer to her chest as she looked out over the gigantic pond.

"It's not your fault, you know." Maria said quietly, settling herself next to Hermione.

"What's not my fault?"

Maria sighed. "What he did… it was unforgivable. You shouldn't blame yourself for it, there is absolutely no way it was your fault."

Hermione said nothing for a while, and they sat in silence, until Mrs. Zabini got up to leave. "It's not the first time this has happened." Hermione said in a small voice, causing Maria to stop dead in her tracks. "It's the second."

Mrs. Zabini turned slowly to regard the young woman sitting by her pond. "He's raped you before?" She asked, anger flaring.

Hermione shook her head. "No, this is the first time he r-raped me, but he's beaten me. It was horrible. All I remember thinking was 'he's drunk, it's just the alcohol speaking. He really does love me'. But it wasn't true. He doesn't love me." She said, a sob escaping. "He couldn't love me. I'm nothing."

"Don't say that." Maria was instantly by her side, arms wrapped around her protectively. "You're not nothing. You're talented, and extremely beautiful. You used to make dear old Draco rant on for hours every summer." She laughed musically. "He was always so jealous."

Hermione smiled slightly at this.

"Hermione, you're not nothing, because if you weren't anything, Viktor Krum wouldn't have beaten you, or taken your virginity against your will. It's something he had _force_ from you, which proves that you're moral and also subconsciously smart, not giving it away as soon as he had kissed you."

"That's just me being a prude, there." She interjected sadly.

"No, it's not. You wouldn't give up your dignity. That's something special, Hermione. You're special. I know some people who would strongly agree with me." She paused, allowing her words to sink in, as a small smile formed on the young woman's face. "You can't go back there. Not back to him. Please, Hermione, tell me you'll stay and report him to the authorities." Maria pleaded.

Hermione thought for a minute. "I'll stay. But I'm not reporting him. I-I just can't do it." She looked into Maria's dark blue eyes. "Don't ask me why – because I haven't a clue why – but I still… I still love him…" she admitted, looking away.

Maria's grip tightened, before she stood once again, pulling Hermione up with her. "Come on, you are in serious need of some retail therapy." She grinned at Hermione, successfully lightening the mood.

She began animatedly talking of places she would take Hermione to get some new clothes and a make-over, and before Hermione knew it, she was leaving a muggle shopping centre with bags and bags of new things, courtesy of Mrs. Maria Zabini.

When they entered the living room, they found Draco and Blaise playing wizard's chess, with Blaise winning, obviously.

"Boys, we're back!" Maria sang, plopping down on the couch.

Hermione entered behind her cautiously, sitting next to Maria with a small smile on her face. They had just been discussing the boys and their… habits on the way home, and Hermione was trying hard to keep a straight face. Though, when Blaise stood up to welcome them, she visibly flinched and shrank back, the smile falling from her face.

Maria's hand squeezed Hermione's reassuringly as her son pecked her on the cheek.

"Did you bring me anything?" He grinned.

Maria smiled at her son lovingly. "We might have bought you something." She answered vaguely. "You'll just have to find out."

"Oh, come on, mum!" He pleaded.

"You're such a spoilt brat." Mrs. Zabini remarked firmly, and she pulled a bag of honey-dukes sweets from her pocket. She threw them to him and pulled out another bag and threw it at Draco's head as he was staring at the chess board intently, almost burning a hole into it.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing the side of his head, as he picked up the sweets and inspected them with a grin. "Why Maria, I hadn't realised you cared for me so much." He grinned and she chuckled.

All the while, Hermione was marvelling at how oddly happy they all were, having the pretence that they were stuck-up snobs.

"So, Granger, what'd you buy?" Draco asked casually, popping a Crackling Marshmallow in his mouth.

She looked at her bags shyly. "A lot. Mostly clothes, though."

Maria laughed her musical laugh. "We got dresses, skirts, tops, loads of things that looked absolutely brilliant on her, boys. Oh, and some hair and make-up products. You should see the shoes we got, and the jewellery. Of course, she kept putting things back, the sneaky little witch. But I just went and found them again." She gushed fondly, already becoming attached to Hermione.

"Never get in my mother's way when she takes you shopping. If she says something looks good, you'll be getting it, no doubt." Blaise said with experience.

"But you should have seen her, boys, Miss Granger, here has a great body. You should see her in green!" She told them excitedly. Hermione blushed and fiddled uncomfortably. "She's a bit shy, though. It took me a whole twenty minutes for her to come out of the dressing room when we were shopping for lingerie–" She stopped as Hermione reddened further.

The boys both looked uncomfortable at this, hearing about Blaise's mother _lingerie _shopping with a former rival, Hermione Granger.

"Oops, did I say the wrong thing?" She shrugged with another of her musical laughs. "Anyway, it's getting late; I think it's time for dinner. Come on, boys, Hermione, I'm sure dinner is awaiting us." With that, she exited the room, a smile on her face, leading two hungry boys and a not so hungry girl into the casual dining room.

**Okay, everyone, I'm totally unsure of what to make the pairing. I'm thinking along the lines of Draco/Hermione, Blaise/Hermione, Theodore Nott/Hermione (been done already I know.), or anyone you can suggest. Please HELP!!!**


	5. Shall We Dance?

**Chapter Five**

Morning dawned brightly. Hermione stretched on her designated bed and yawned. Then pain shot through her bones as one by one they cracked. She found herself smiling at this pain, it felt good to have _this_ kind of pain, instead of the pain that had greeted her the morning before.

She hauled herself out of bed and rummaged through her clothes, finding a nice pair of jeans and a top. Then she pulled on a jacket, hiding her arms from view. She still had purple bruises from the incident and didn't want anyone to see them.

Hermione peeked her head out her door and searched the corridor for anyone she could find to lead her around the mansion. And, just on as if on cue, Blaise came sauntering around the corner of the hall.

"Good morning." He said cheerfully. "How are you on this wonderfully lovely morning?" She blinked at him and raised an eyebrow, before muttering her own hesitant greetings.

"Blaise, stop scaring the girl. She's just woken up." His mother scolded coming down the hall after him. "Hello Hermione, are you hungry?"

In truth, Hermione wasn't hungry at all. In fact, she felt sick at the thought of food, no matter how good it would taste. She nodded her head with a fake smile in tact and followed the two Zabini's down to the kitchen as they chattered animatedly to her.

When they reached the kitchen, Mrs. Zabini pulled on an apron and began gathering ingredients from the cupboards. Hermione shot Blaise a questioning look.

He shrugged. "She likes to cook. And she's good at it, too." He whispered. "Wait until she starts singing, that's a laugh." He snickered.

Hermione smiled and seated herself at the kitchen table as Mrs. Zabini mixed. True to Blaise' word, she began singing opera at the top of her lungs. Hermione had to grin at this. It was rather amusing as Maria danced around the kitchen, cooking muggle pancakes and singing Italian opera.

"There you go." Mrs. Zabini sang, pushing a large plate of pancakes into the middle of the table. She then plopped herself down across from Blaise and they both began digging in.

When Hermione hadn't moved to eat anything, Maria looked up at her with concern. "Aren't you going to eat, dear?" She seemed so motherly, that Hermione almost smiled.

"I-I'm not hungry." She grimaced at her own tone of coldness. "I'm sorry. It does smell and look wonderful, but I'm not really very hungry." Blaise looked at her oddly, before he frowned.

"You've got to eat something, Granger. It's no good for you to go hungry. Such a waste." He said, trying to tempt her with food.

"I'm not feeling well." She told them both, looking away.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Maria asked concerned. "Do you need to see a doctor?"

"No, no, I'm just not feeling very well. It will pass. I get it all the time." She lied.

"Oh, alright, if you're sure." She said, casting a look at Blaise that clearly told him she knew something was wrong.

Just then, the door opened and Draco Malfoy waltzed in, looking as if he owned the place. Hermione almost snorted at this thought.

He sat down next to Maria and greeted her with a kiss on the hand and a saucy wink. "How are you today, love?" he asked.

Maria snorted lightly. "Same as always, Draco. And how are you on this fine day, dear?" He made a face at the name.

"Please, you sound like Weasley's mother." He remarked. "Well, I'm in a bad mood, due to, ah, circumstances." He gave Blaise a pointed look when he said this. Blaise simply smirked.

Maria raised her eyebrows but said nothing more on the matter; instead choosing to make light conversation with Hermione. "Oh, Hermione, why are you wearing a jumper? It's not cold." She asked.

Hermione coloured. "I, um, I felt the need to cover up." She said, rubbing her arms to make the point. "There are things I'd rather not have seen." She cast a worried look at the two boys sitting at the table with her.

"Oh, but Hermione, you looked so _lovely_ in that yellow sundress and that green one, too." She gushed. "You must wear one today. I'll not have you looking like you're dying from the cold."

Hermione sighed with a small smile. "Alright, Mrs. Zabini. But I can't promise it'll stay clean. I always seem to get my good clothes dirty."

"It's Maria, honey." She said with a grin of triumph. She then looked at the clock and stood abruptly. "Oh dear, I'm late. Sorry darlings, I've got a meeting with a new designer." She said, kissing each of them on the cheek. "Have a good day, and don't forget, you got dancing lessons today at three." She ran out the door, gracefully hurried.

The boys looked at one another with a look of impending doom. "Bloody dance lessons." Blaise muttered.

"Tell me again, Blaise, why do _I_ have to take these lessons _with_ you?" Draco asked, annoyed.

"Because you're my best mate, and you'll do anything my mother says, because you're in love with her." He deadpanned.

At this point, Hermione let out a small giggle and their eyes turned to her. She was attempting to keep her mouth closed, and refrain from smiling or bursting out laughing.

"You think this is funny, Granger?" Draco asked.

Blaise grinned. "We'll see how funny it is when you're forced to take them with us." He said with a devious smirk on his features.

Her smile faded. "Oh, no. I _don't _dance." She said quickly.

"Neither do we." Draco said, his own smirk becoming prominent. "But we have to anyway… just to please that _wonderful_ woman that is Maria." He told her.

She smiled slightly. "Is Draco Malfoy in love?"

Blaise snorted. "Better not be with my mother." He told them, sending a pointed look to Draco. "I'd rather not have my best friend as my step-dad."

Draco sighed. "She'd never be interested in me, anyway. I'm too immature for a woman with her tastes."

Blaise crinkled his nose up. "Oh Merlin, don't get me onto her _tastes_. She's dated so many men, and all of them have been idiots. In the name of Circe, she's insane with the men she brings home; they all try to act all… _fatherly_." He grimaced. Hermione laughed.

Draco smirked. "Well, Blaise I guess we should start spending some quality time together, then." He joked. "After all…"

"Don't even say it, mate. She's not interested." Blaise cut him off with a thwack over the head. "You're just… too young."

"And the fact that I'm devilishly handsome couldn't sway her?" Draco retorted. "All I can do is try."

"Good god." Hermione muttered to herself with a laugh. "You're both nuts."

They both grinned at one another, feeling accomplished as Hermione finally took a pancake into her mouth.

"So anyway, about these _dance lessons_…" Blaise began.

The three of them stood at the doorway to the Zabini Ballroom. Hermione stood at least a pace away from them both, still uncomfortable. Blaise looked to them both fearfully and opened the double doors that led to their doom.

Their doom came in the form of a very attractive witch by the name of Helena. She welcomed them with open arms and kissed each boy on the cheek in a flirty way, before turning to Hermione with a questioning glance. "And who are _you_?" She asked snootily in her French accent.

"This is Mia." Blaise said, casting a worried expression at Draco. "She'll be staying with us for a while."

"A cousin, perhaps?" Helena asked with distaste.

"No, just a friend… we figured she could be a dance partner for one of us, while you have the other, rather than alternate." Draco cut in.

"Alright. But she cannot dance in jeans. I will not allow it." She eyed said jeans with more distaste. "Go, change, now." She instructed.

Hermione glanced at Blaise who nodded, and ran off to change. She came back a few minutes later wearing a green halter neck dress that flowed out at her hips. This dress also made Draco and Blaise gape, much to the displeasure of Helena.

"Come now, into position. Draco, darling," she purred. "You'll dance with me." He gracefully got into position and Blaise looked at Hermione awkwardly.

"Shall we?" he asked with a nervous laugh. She nodded, her cheeks colouring. He pulled her to him by the waist, careful not to touch her too much, fearing that she was still slightly scared of him. Her hand slid onto his well muscled shoulder and he took her free one.

The music went on and Hermione watched as Draco and Helena started moving. She tried to copy Helena's movements, but kept stepping in the wrong place, or her timing would be off. Eventually, Helena had had enough.

"Stop!" She cried, breaking away from Draco. "You are horrible!" She exclaimed, coming up to Hermione. She was very close and Hermione let go of Blaise to take a step back.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I-I just need help, that's all. I'm not very good."

Helena came closer again. "You-you should _never_ dance!"

Hermione was trembling now, as Helena went on and on, raising her arms in the air violently as she looked on angrily at Hermione. Every time Hermione tried to defend herself, she would be cut off by incessant ranting from the dance teacher.

Draco finally snapped to his senses and marched up to Helena, who was putting Hermione in near tears by now. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "Look at yourself!" He yelled at her. "Look what you're doing to her! She's nearly crying because she doesn't know how to dance. It's not her fault. Leave here, and don't come back." He snarled.

Helena huffed. "Fine. Call me when this _hussy_ is gone. Then we can dance." She bit out, glaring at Hermione.

"She is not a hussy." Blaise defended. "If anyone's a hussy, it's _you_." He said as she left, slamming the doors behind her.

Hermione had found the wall, and slid down the floor, tears finally spilling over. She looked down at her feet, splayed out in front of her.

"G-Granger, are you alright?" Draco asked timidly.

She shook her head, refusing to look up. Blaise approached her and sat next to her. "Ignore her, she was just jealous that you got to dance with the hot Italian that I am." He remarked.

She sniffed. "Viktor was right." Hermione croaked. "I'm hopeless…"

Both Slytherins looked at each other, sharing a look. "You're not hopeless, Granger. There are just some things that the mighty Hermione Granger can't do. It's not the end of the world." Draco said.

"Besides, people like that don't deserve to have their opinions heard." Blaise added.

She looked up at them both, a small smile on her lips. "Thank you." She whispered, resting her head on Blaise's shoulder. "I'm sorry you lost your dance teacher." She said.

Blaise snorted. "Mum will get us a new one. This is a torture we can't avoid, unfortunately."

Hermione laughed a little. "Someone help me up; I really need to get out of this _thing_." She said, holding her hands out. Blaise pulled her up seconds after he got up from his position.

"Oh, but it looks so good, Granger. You suit green." Draco smirked.

"Really now?" She asked. "Well just don't expect me to be your poster girl." She said, sniffing the air in mock snobbery.

"No way, Granger, you're way too Gryffindor." He told her.

She glared at him playfully. "Lucky for you, Malfoy. Or you'd have rivalry for the Slytherin crown."

"Who said he had it in the first place?" Blaise cut in with a grin.

"Well, it certainly doesn't belong to you, clearly." Draco said, smirking once again. "I think we all know who it belongs to." He told them, puffing out his chest, which Blaise promptly hit. Draco gave an indignant "hey!" and Blaise sprinted down the hall, leaving Draco to go after him with a groan.


	6. Romantic Advice

**Chapter Six**

That night, when Maria arrived home, she was informed of the dancing incident. It was one of the house elves who told her that the dance teacher had left in a rage, yelling that she quit, and Maria looked angry. She marched up to Blaise's room, where she had been informed they were. She opened the door and marched in.

"What is the meaning of this?" She cried. "You fire _another_ dance teacher?!" She yelled. "Blaise, you can't keep doing this."

"I know, mum. But it wasn't our fault! She nearly made Granger cry!"

She stopped, her face softening as she turned to Hermione. "What did she say, honey?" She asked concerned. "Are you alright?"

Hermione sighed. "I-I just… I can't dance. And she got… angry and said some things."

"More like screamed them at her, mum. She even called her a hussy." Blaise added.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry!" Maria hugged Hermione to her chest, like a mother would. "I knew she was a bit of a cow, and constantly all over Blaise or Draco. I just wanted them to learn how to dance. That way, when they do find someone to love, they can be all romantic and mushy."

Hermione snorted. "Malfoy, romantic?"

"What's wrong with that?" He defended. "I can be romantic. Just ask Pansy." He tilted his nose up in the air mockingly.

"Mate, you _know_ Pansy wouldn't agree to anything you said right now." Blaise said wisely. "After what you said to her. I mean, come on, as if you'd _say_ that!"

"Oh, what'd he do?" Hermione asked nosily as Maria shook her head and left with a smile.

"Nothing!" Draco said loudly. "We're getting off topic, here. Who says I can't be romantic?"

"I say you can't be romantic." Hermione piped up.

Draco smirked. "Are you sure about that, _Hermione_?" He asked in a low, husky voice. He took a step toward her and she stood mockingly. "Because I can prove you wrong, if you want."

"You can try, _Draco_."

He swooped down and took her hand, looking her in the eyes as he kissed it gently. "You look ravishing tonight, Miss Granger." He kissed her hand again and she shivered slightly.

"Even in my boxers and t-shirt?" She asked, mock swooning.

"Oh yes, I believe so, but I bet they'd look better on my floor." He said, getting closer to her.

"But what would I wear?" She asked, aghast.

"Nothing, my dear. That's the point." He pulled out his wand and a rose appeared in his free hand. He handed it to her with a smirk. "For you, m'lady."

"Why thank you, kind sir." She curtsied and he bowed.

Blaise started clapping loudly, chuckling. "Bravo, bravo. What a performance. I swear, you pair could be in a play. How does Romeo and Juliet sound?" He asked mockingly.

Draco smirked. "See, I told you I could be romantic."

"Malfoy, _dear_, that was so… cliché. You need some coaching in the romance section." Hermione retorted.

He sputtered. "But I was sweet and mysterious and… cute!" He said, outraged. "How is that not romantic?"

"Cute? Honestly, Malfoy, you've got to think, you've got to know what this girl wants before you go off, assuming she wants some mysterious, cute and sweet guy. You never know, she might like lilies better."

He sighed. "This is _why_ Pansy hates me." He concluded. "I'm unromantic."

Hermione laughed again. "You're not _unromantic_, Malfoy, you just don't know what _kind_ of romance Pansy wants. All you have to do is look at her and find out what she likes. Talk to one of her friends or something. Get Blaise to ask."

He snorted. "Now I'm taking love advice from a bookworm."

She glared at him. "Fine, Malfoy, you keep screwing up your relationship with Pansy and don't blame me. I refuse to be the blame when she stops talking to you, again." She sniffed the air.

Draco groaned. "Granger, you are… annoying."

"And right." Blaise added. Draco scowled.

"Just because she's female." He muttered. "Besides, Granger, what makes you think _you_ can give _me_ romantic advice?" He raised a blonde eyebrow at her.

She bristled at his insinuation. "In case you were wondering, Malfoy, I _have_ had romantic relationships before, I mean Viktor was very –" Hermione stopped abruptly, her face darkening into a sad expression. "Never mind." She muttered, looking down to hide her watering eyes.

"Hey, Granger," Draco said softly as he took a step toward her. "It's okay to cry." He stood about a pace from her, looking concerned. Her eyes didn't even flicker up to him. Instead, she kept her eyes on his feet. "Look at me." He said softly.

She shook her head. "No."

"Please?" He asked. "If you look at me, I'll let you give me more love advice." Draco tried.

"Hermione," Blaise began. "Who else has shown romantic interest in you? Apart from Krum, that is." He asked, changing the subject.

She remained silent and Blaise shared a look with Draco. It was obvious she was scared or sad. "He was once really sweet and romantic." She said quietly. "Before he… you know…" She sniffled.

"Look, Granger, you've got to leave those things behind. You can't dwell on what he _was_."

"What _can_ I dwell on then?!" She suddenly asked, her head snapping up. "I love him! Even after what he's done to me. And I know you think it's stupid, but I don't care. I just can't stop loving him and it drives me crazy not to see him, even if he _is_ a bloody monster." She glared at Draco and then shrank back in fear. "I'm sorry."

Draco took the final step forward and pulled her into his arms forcefully. She struggled as he hugged her, but soon gave up and went limp in his strong arms. "Don't be afraid of me, Granger. I won't hurt you, no matter what you think."

She sobbed into his chest and buried her face in his shirt. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, so sorry." She whispered.

"Another thing, stop apologising. You don't need to be sorry. You haven't done anything wrong." Blaise said. "You can't help who you love. But when you finally do realise what he is…" He let it trail off, knowing that she would catch his meaning.

"Just forget him for now, Granger, you're better off." Draco said, and then flinched when she pulled away to glare at him.

"How would _you_ know what's better for me, Malfoy?" She asked, angry again. "_You_ were the one who tormented me _mercilessly_ for years on end, calling me a mudblood, a beaver and other things! How would _you_ know?!" She pushed him against the chest and stormed out, her emotions flooding her in waves so strong, she thought she might collapse.

She ran to her room and slammed the door shut behind her and threw herself on her bed. There, she proceeded to sob and cry until she fell asleep, exhausted.

-------------

In the morning, when Hermione hadn't come down for breakfast, a worried Maria summoned a house elf. "Go and check on Miss Granger, Velar, and bring me news of her right away." The house elf nodded and was off with a crack.

He returned minutes later, huffing and puffing, eyes wide with fear. "The Lady Granger is not in her room, Mistress. She is gone." He said, bowing down. "Velar searched her room, but no sign of The Lady Granger. Her wand is gone, as well, Mistress."

Maria stood up from her seat. "Are you sure?" She asked, the elf nodded. "Send out more house elves and search the grounds."

"Yes, mistress, we will report back to you when we find her."

"Thank you, Velar." He left with a crack and she turned to the two boys sitting at the table in silence. "Boys, if she's not here, I want you to go and find her. I know she's an adult, but I just don't trust her not to go back to Krum. I just want you to check that she's safe. I don't know what Krum will do to her if she goes back to him."

"Yes, mum." Blaise said, Draco nodding along side him.

Maria walked out of the kitchen and into the study, where she waited for the news.

Draco slammed his head on the table. "This is all my fault. Why did I say anything? My mouth should be permanently shut." He groaned.

"It's not you're fault, Drake. You were trying to be nice and help her, but she… she's been through a lot and I guess she's a bit stressed." Blaise commented. "She might not have even left. She could still be on the grounds, or even at Potter's."

Draco simply sighed, and waited for news of the missing girl.


	7. The Beast Himself

**Chapter Seven**

"Hermy-ninny! You came back to me." He embraced her lovingly and kissed her forehead. "Vhere have you been, my love?" He asked.

Hermione felt repulsed as Viktor kissed her. She wanted to pull away and run from him, back to Zabini manor. "I-I needed some time for myself." She said as he closed the door behind her. "I was feeling unwell." She had come back to his manor after the fight, and it was just on two in the morning.

He looked at her blankly, then narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Time for yourself? Vhy vould you need that? Vere you running from me?" He asked. She backed away from him slightly. It was a HUGE mistake coming here. "You should not have done that."

Her brown eyes were wide with fear. "Viktor, I swear, I wasn't-"

"You vere running away from me! How dare you?! I love you and care for you, and you run from me?!" He raised his hand to slap her and it fell with a resounding smack, sending Hermione flying backwards. "You selfish bitch!" He picked her up off the floor and slammed her against the wall, his face close to hers. "This is not the vay to treat you future husband." He whispered.

Hermione whimpered, sending out a silent plea for help. "Viktor, I'm sorry." She croaked. He smiled malevolently, before he began unzipping his pants.

"Shall we finish vhat we started?" He asked, kissing her neck. "You can make up for your… mistakes…"

She moved her hands, searching her robes for her wand and found the pocket empty. He smirked, throwing it behind him. "No wands this time, my love." He let her down, his hands wondering over to the top of her robes, which he promptly ripped off and pulled down over her milky shoulders.

"Please, Viktor –" She squeaked, squirming under his touch. "Don't do this."

He laughed cruelly, ridding her of the rest of her robe. She was still in her pyjamas, a pair of silken boxers and a cotton singlet. He would soon rid her of those, too.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Viktor lay on top of her still, panting and sweaty. "You are so beautiful, Hermy-ninny." She felt sick at his words.

Tears ran down her cheeks, and her head was beginning to pound. Her arms and stomach were throbbing with pain from the freshly formed bruises and she could still feel him between her legs.

He wiped away a tear with his calloused finger. "Don't cry, Hermy-ninny. It von't hurt after a vhile." She moved her head to the side, pulling away from his fingers, which were tracing her skin in an invisible pattern. "I love you." He said rather forcefully, before sliding out of her and getting out of the messed up bed, taking the blanket with him. He looked down at her, naked on his bed and smiled maliciously at his 'handy' work and left the room to shower.

Hermione felt sick. She wanted to throw up and scrub her skin until it bled clean. She sat up and looked around for her clothes when she heard the shower turn on. She had to get out of there. It was five o'clock in the morning, but she didn't care, she needed to get out of there.

She spotted her clothes lying in a pile just inside of the door. Quickly, she grabbed them and pulled on her underwear, clipped up her bra and was just about finished with her shorts when the shower stopped. Hermione froze, her heart going a million miles an hour. She quickly pulled her shirt over her head and dashed for the door, collecting her wand off the floor on her way.

Just as she reached the front door, her hand already to turn the knob, the bathroom door swung open and Viktor stepped out, wrapped in his towel. He stopped, eyes narrowed dangerously. "Vere are you going, Hermy-ninny?"

She stopped and put on a smile. "Just looking at the stars, Viktor." She said off-handedly, though she was shaking inside. "Come and look, aren't they lovely?" She poked her head out the door and beckoned him to come and see. He followed her with a suspicious look on his face.

The look of horror that crossed Hermione's face when she noticed that there were no stars to be seen on this particularly cruel night would have chilled anyone to the bones.

Viktor looked from the sky to her, the half-light setting a cool contrast to his face. This made Hermione shiver.

"They must have g-gone." She stuttered, turning to face him, eyes wide.

"Vhat a shame." He said lowly, getting closer to her.

Terror caused her bones to become stiff, as if carved in stone. "Yes, what a sh-shame." She repeated.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, closing the door as he pulled her back inside. "Come, love, ve must sleep. Ve must begin planning our wedding tomorrow." And evil smile (Hermione thought so, anyway.) formed on his face and she was dragged back into the bedroom, fear causing her to bend to his will.

**Hours later, Zabini Manor**

"Where the hell is this bloody woman?!" Draco yelled. "She just runs off and she's not at Potter's, Weasley's or anywhere else!" His hands were thrown in the air, frustration pulsing through him. "She's bloody gone back to-to HIM!" he seethed, running a hand through his hair.

"Draco, calm down." Blaise said. "Anyone would think you _cared_." He mocked.

"But it's my entire fault! Didn't you hear her? _I_ was the one who called her all those names; mudblood and beaver! I mean, how bloody unimaginative was that?!" at this point, he slammed his fists down on the nearest table, which caused it to shake.

"Drake, please, calm the bloody hell down. This isn't helping. We know where she's gone, and we can easily go and help her… if she'll take our help." Blaise said wisely as Draco stopped pacing to look at him.

"Where exactly does Krum live?" The blonde finally asked, getting the point. "Probably in some big mansion in Bulgaria or something." He scoffed.

"Yes, and we all hate big mansions, don't we." Blaise replied dryly. "I've got it written down somewhere. It's actually not too far from where Viola Herringslow lives. You remember her? The old woman who used to bring her granddaughter Laura over for visits, in the vain hope that one of us would fall in love with her and marry her."

"Horrid cow." Draco said with a face of disgust. "So he doesn't even live in Bulgaria?" He snorted.

"Nope. Mrs. Herringslow used to brag about it all the time. That she lived near _Viktor Krum_. What a laugh?" He let out a chuckle, remembering how the old woman was so fond of the Bulgarian seeker, and how she used to watch quidditch with the two boys, and scream out Krum's name.

Draco let out a small chuckle, too, and sobered up immediately. "So, how are we going in? Wands blazing? Or are we just going to knock on his door and ask politely for Granger back?" He asked with a raised blonde eyebrow.

"Well, for one, you can't show your face. He'll think it's a bit suspicious and probably kill you." Blaise mused seriously. "But I don't want to go in there alone. I could summon you somehow if I get into any trouble…"

"Get Potter or Weasley to go with you and save their Gryffindor Princess." Draco remarked, slightly offended that Blaise wouldn't take him.

"Why don't I come with you?" The new voice came from the door way and Blaise and Draco turned to see Maria standing there, looking pensive. "I could say I was visiting her and dragging you along with me so that you could apologise for…" She thought for a second. "Giving her the wrong dry cleaning."

Blaise looked sceptical. "Mum, I'm not sure it's going to work."

"It's brilliant." Draco muttered and twenty minutes later, Maria and Blaise were standing outside Krum Mansion, knocking on the door.


	8. Rescue Me

**Chapter Eight**

**This isn't quite as suspenseful as I'd like, but oh well. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews.**

Viktor opened the door, cracking his knuckles noisily. "Yes?" He asked, observing Mrs. Zabini and Blaise standing at his door. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if I may speak with Hermione." Maria asked politely. "I've been wondering when we would make our rain check for lunch." She lied smoothly.

"I'll just go and get her for you, madam." He said, kissing her hand.

When he'd closed the door, Maria made a disgusted face and wiped her hand on her robes. "Sleaze." She commented.

The door opened minutes later, Hermione looking tired and like she had done her best to cover her face. "Maria?" She asked quietly. "W-what are you doing here?" She cast a glance behind her.

Maria looked at her worriedly. "Is it safe to talk?" Hermione nodded and stepped out of the door, closing it behind her. "We're here to take you home with us." She said. "That is, if you'll come." Mrs. Zabini added as an afterthought.

"I-I can't. I can't leave him again." She said quietly.

Blaise stepped forward, indigo eyes enraged. "Listen Granger, he's dangerous. He could end up killing you." He whispered angrily. "You shouldn't have to put up with him."

"He's done nothing wrong." She defended.

"Nothing wrong?!" Blaise raged in whisper. "How can you say–"

Maria cut her son off. "Hermione, I _know_ it's not easy to leave someone who has you wound so tightly around his finger, but you don't deserve any of the things he's done to you." She paused. "You can come with us, or you can stay here with him. It's your choice. But I beg of you, choose the _safest_ option."

Hermione gulped, but nodded silently, a small lump forming in her throat. "He has my wand." She admitted hopelessly. "H-he wouldn't let me come out here with it. It's locked away somewhere."

"Not to worry, we'll get it back for you, come now, we've got to leave." Maria hurried.

"Hermy-ninny, aren't you going to invite your friends inside?" He asked, coming out through the door.

They all inwardly cringed. "Of course, Maria, do come in." She said as bubbly as she could manage without her voice cracking. "We'll have some tea in the lounge." She said, leading them through the large mansion.

"I'm afraid we can't stay that long, dear, we just called in to organise a lunch sometime this week. You see, I'm taking Blaise shopping for a gift for his latest lady-friend. He's just hopeless with gifts." She laughed musically as they sat down, Viktor with his greasy hand on Hermione's knee.

"He's a typical male." Hermione quipped half-heartedly. "Of course, Viktor is brilliant with his gifts." She cast a fake adoring glance at her 'fiancé', though she could feel his gaze on her. Inside she felt like running as fast as she could as he rubbed circles on her knee.

"I bet he is." Maria said sweetly, looking as if she was admiring the loving couple. "Now, to business. I think we're better off having lunch on Thursday. Say, the leaky cauldron at midday?" She suggested. "Just the two of us. That way you can tell me all about your extremely handsome boyfriend."

"Of course, Maria." Hermione agreed.

"It's _fiancée_, now, madam." Viktor corrected, a smirk on his lips.

"Oh? Really? How exciting?" She feigned excitement, as did Hermione.

Viktor looked at them sceptically, raising an eyebrow at Hermione's behaviour. She could still feel the burn of his gaze on the side of her face, making her heart beat faster in fear of being caught. Oh Merlin, what would he do to her then?

Blaise glanced at his pocket watch. "It's time we got going, mother, we have a time limit." He informed, faking snobbery.

"Of course. I'm sorry my dear, but I'll have to see you on Thursday." She said, a sweet smile on her face. "Will you be walking us out?" She asked Hermione.

"Of course." Viktor insisted. "I'll be in my study, Hermy-ninny." He said, leaving the room.

They walked to the door, making idle fake chatter and quickly Hermione closed the door behind her. She let out a breath and took Maria's proffered hand, side-long apparating away from Viktor's clutches.

They arrived at Zabini manor in a matter of seconds. They stood for a moment in silence, catching their breath.

Hermione was still hanging on to Maria, breathing heavily, holding back tears. She sniffed. "Thank you so much!" She launched herself at Maria and hugged her fiercely.

Maria smiled and hugged the young woman back, rubbing soothing circles on her back as she sobbed into her shoulder. "It's okay, dear, hush, you're safe now."

Blaise let out a sigh as he heard Draco come into the room, "We did it, mate." He said, not taking his eyes off his mother and Hermione.

"The next problem is getting her over him. I don't think it's going to be that simple." Draco said, watching them as well. Krum had done this to her. That bastard. But _she _had gone back to _him_. Suddenly, anger welled up inside him. "Granger!" He shouted and she jumped with surprise. "What the bloody hell were you thinking?!" He raged, stepping forward.

She pulled away from Maria, wiping away some tears. "I-I don't know…" She said quietly.

"It was bloody stupid of you to go back to him! Don't you understand how worried Maria was?"

Blaise coughed something along the lines of "_so were you_."

"Fine… How worried _we_ were?! He could have killed you or something!" Draco raged.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled at him. "I'm sorry, okay? I was angry and afraid and I thought –"

"You thought what, Granger?! Thought that he'd change in a matter of days? Thought that he would never hurt you again? I bet he did, didn't he?" Draco sneered. "I bet he hurt you realy good. And I bet he _enjoyed _every bit of it." He seethed.

Hermione shrank back in fear and Maria put her arms around her protectively. "Draco Malfoy!" She scolded. "Hasn't she been through enough?" With that, she took Hermione away from them and into her room.

"Draco, you can't just go off at her! She's been through a lot and you come here and _yell_ at her, man. You idiot." Blaise said, walking off and leaving Draco alone.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. She was impossible. But Blaise and Maria were right; he had gone too far. He shouldn't have said those things to her, no matter how angry her stupid decisions made him.

Oh boy. He had a lot of making up to do.


	9. Late Night Acquaintances

**Hey everyone here's some romance for you, even thought it's not all that much, but trust me, there shall be romance!**

**Chapter Nine**

Hermione lay on her bed, her hand covering her eyes in an attempt to block out any thoughts that were keeping her from sleeping. It was around three o'clock in the morning, and it definitely wasn't working.

She groaned, and rolled over, ignoring her body's protests. "C'mon, Hermione, _sleep_." She demanded to herself. This got her nowhere and she soon realised that sleep wasn't going to overcome her any time soon. "_Fine_." She grumbled and pulled herself and her aching muscles out of bed.

She cracked open her door and peeked out into the hall. Empty. Hermione cursed silently. She'd been hoping Maria would have been there for some odd reason or not, but no such luck. And without a wand, she had no hope of making it around without a few injuries.

"Oh well," She whispered to herself. "A few bumps can't kill you." She soothed herself as she closed her door behind her and crept out into the cold hall.

Feeling around with her hands, Hermione managed to find a stair case and began descending it when she saw a light flicker on in the hall she had passed. Her body froze in fear, mid step. Her hands clamped on to the railing tightly as the footsteps and wand light grew nearer.

"Granger?" A groggy voice asked, peering out from behind his wand. "What are you doing awake?" Draco asked as he stood at the top of the stairs, studying her frozen form.

"I, uh, I couldn't sleep." She said weakly. "What about you, Malfoy? Don't you ever go home?"

He got down to her step and paused, before looking at her. "Aren't you coming?" He tilted his head toward the bottom of the stairs and cocked an eyebrow at her.

She was still frozen in place as his tall figure loomed over her. "I-I – well, I guess." She stuttered out, forcing herself to take a step down.

"Granger, I'm not going to hurt you. You don't have to be afraid of me, you know." He informed. "I'm not _that_ kind of monster."

She laughed a little. "_What_ kind of monster _are_ you then?" Hermione asked in a know-it-all tone Draco knew so well.

He raised an eyebrow and kept walking, his face amused. "You'll just have to find out for yourself, Granger." Draco quipped. "Of course, I'd love to show you." He drawled.

She rolled her eyes and snorted as he led the way down to the kitchen, where they turned on some lights and sat at the table. "Hot chocolate?" She offered, getting herself a cup.

"Yes please." He said politely, mulling over the words he had ready to say. Of course, they soon disappeared when he saw her begin making their hot chocolates. "Granger, why are you doing it the _muggle_ way?" He asked, intrigued.

"It's the only way you're getting it, Malfoy, so stop complaining." She snapped.

He chuckled. "I'm not complaining, Granger, I just want to know why."

Hermione turned to face Draco, eyeing him. "If you _must_ know, I make it the muggle way because it keeps me moving. And I'd rather not forget my heritage, no matter how vile you say it is."

His eyebrows rose higher. "Geeze Granger, I didn't mean any offence, I was just curious."

She turned so he couldn't see the blush in her cheeks as she realised something. "Oh, and I don't _have_ a wand at the moment." She muttered quietly, but he still heard it.

"Why? Where's your wand?"

She sighed as she poured the chocolate into the saucepan. "Viktor has it." She said darkly, clenching her jaw as she thought of the hours of torture and how she was unable to use her wand and get away from him. The memories were powerful enough to make tears slide down her face and make Hermione's knees go weak at the monstrosity of it all.

Draco saw her grip the bench and hold herself up. In a heartbeat, he was on his feet and standing behind her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Granger? Are you alright?"

She pushed his hand away as if it was made of hot coal. "Don't touch me." She warned, still facing away from him.

"I'm sorry – I didn't mean to scare you…" He muttered as she busied herself once again with mixing the hot chocolate.

"It's-it's fine." She took a deep breath and turned to face him. "I'm sorry," She began, wiping tears away. "I'm such a sook." She admitted, laughing slightly. "I shouldn't be crying or-or –" She let out a sob.

"No, Granger, it's okay to cry. You're allowed to cry. I would too if that had happened to me." He said truthfully. "And about today… when you got here… I shouldn't have – I mean, I didn't mean to…" He lost his words as she slid down to the floor and began to cry; hugging her knees. The Malfoy heir cursed. "I am so stupid. Merlin, I've made you cry with little effort."

"It's not –" Hermione tried to say, but she was cut off.

"I may as well tape my mouth shut. It should be locked so that I can't do any_ more_ damage with my words… Look at what I've done so far with my stupid _words_! I've made run away so you could go back to-to HIM and now I've made you cry _twice_ in less than –"

"Malfoy!" She said loudly. He stopped abruptly and looked at her amused face and scowled.

"I'm _trying_ to apologise, here." He told her, his face going pink in embarrassment.

"Apology accepted. Now, help me up so I can finish our hot chocolates." She instructed and with a steady arm, he pulled her up from the floor. She stumbled forward and into Draco's hard chest, where he caught her and steadied her with his gentle – she noted – hands.

"I'm sorry." She said, pulling away from his helping hands. She turned back to the stove and poured the hot chocolate out of saucepan and into two mugs. She lowered them to the table just as he sat down.

"Thanks." He said awkwardly.

She nodded and sat down herself, taking a sip of the hot drink she had in front of her. "So, Malfoy, you didn't answer my question. Don't you ever go home?" She asked calmly as he took a sip of his own hot chocolate.

He kept his face expressionless as he answered. "There are… complications at 'home'."

"Complications?" She enquired, quirking an eyebrow.

Draco gritted his teeth. "Yes, Granger, _complications_." He said. "Things that _you_ don't need to worry your lovely little nose about." He added with a fake smile.

She sighed. "You can tell me. I won't tell anyone…" She whispered conspiringly.

"No." He smirked at her, though it was nothing that could possibly harm anyone, he just didn't want _her_ to know and… And what? Hold it over his head? Blackmail him with it? No, _she's_ too noble for that. Maybe it was… no, it couldn't possibly be that he didn't want her to think less of him. No, that was definitely not it. No. Okay, so maybe it was.

"Please?" She begged, widening her eyes as far as they would go an effectively pulling off the 'puppy-dog look'.

He smirked. "Oh alright." He 'relented'. "Here it is Granger; at home…" he leant closer to her and talked in a whisper.

"Yes?" She asked eagerly.

"At home, I keep a young woman up in a big tower, so she can spin my string in to gold."

She looked at him sceptically, before a smile formed on her face and she snorted with laughter. "You actually _know_ that fairytale?" She asked, still giggling. "And you sounded so… suspenseful when you said it! I actually thought you were going to tell me something that wasn't so far-fetched!" She giggled again.

Draco's smirk was still in place as she got her giggles under control and sat up straight in her chair, red-faced and frazzle-haired. He leant in again. "Want to know the truth?" She nodded, barely controlling her giggles. "There _is_ actually a monster living at my house." That was true. "And she's trying to marry me off."

Hermione's eyebrows rose. "Really? And how is that a 'complication'? Can't you just say no? Why is it such a _big_ secret anyway?"

Draco laughed. "Well, that's not the worst of it. These girls – these _charming_ girls make me run from them. I'm _afraid_ of these girls." He said, looking annoyed. "So, I come here and I completely ignore my mother's constant owls and what-not." He said triumphantly.

"What's so bad about them?" She asked, offended on behalf of these girls.

"What's _not_ bad about them? I mean, Pansy is… one of the _good_ ones. But I just can't bring myself to marry her, let alone any of the others." He explained.

She wrinkled her nose at him. "So, basically, there all these women at your feet, who you _run_ from because you don't want to get to know them?" Hermione asked, still offended for these women.

"I knew you'd say that." He said, a smug look on his face as he downed the rest of his hot chocolate.

She glared at him. "You're a pig." With that, she left him in the kitchen, rolling his eyes.


	10. Confessions of a Victim

**Okay, everyone, now you can find out what happened to Hermione that fateful night when Draco rescued her!**

**Chapter 10**

"But why? Mum, you can't seriously teach –"

"Blaise Zabini! I will teach you how to dance, whether you like it or not. It is not an option. You seem to get rid of all the other dance teachers I hire; so I've decided there's no one else that can do it better."

It had been a week since they had rescued Hermione and she and Draco had conversed in the kitchen; the four of them were seated in the kitchen one fine morning, when Maria decided that she'd take up teaching Blaise how to dance herself. Of course, Blaise had been… surprised to say the least.

"But it would be so _weird_!" Blaise whined at his mother. "We'll have to, you know, _dance_ together." He said, disgusted.

Maria rolled her eyes and shot Hermione an exasperated look. Then, she had an idea. "You can dance with Hermione!" She practically sang.

"WHAT?!" Three voices yelled incredulously.

"You can't be serious." Hermione said, panicked. "The last time we tried this – well, it didn't go so well." She said.

"This time, you won't have that woman teaching you. Besides, my dear," She said in a motherly way. "Every young woman should learn to dance – it is after all, the language of _love_."

Hermione was about to protest some more – although weakly – when there was an extremely loud knock on the door. Maria got up to go see who was at the door, leaving the three young adults in the kitchen, eating breakfast quietly.

"So, Granger, scared to dance again?" Draco asked.

"Oh, be quiet, Malfoy." She retorted coldly. She still hadn't forgiven him about the way he was treating the girls who were lined up to marry him; really, it was quite offensive.

"C'mon, Granger, it was only a joke." He said, raising an eyebrow. "I know you're annoyed at me right now, but I'm sure Maria is a great dance teacher; and it's about time you got _some_ kind of grace." He added with a smirk.

"It's not the dance teacher –"

"It's the getting to close to someone male." Blaise finished for her. She looked down and nodded, playing with her cereal as it sat in the bowl. "It's okay, Granger, I won't hurt you. You can actually _trust_ me. The only damage I'll ever do to you is if I step on your toes." He joked, earning a little laugh from Hermione.

She beamed at him. "Oh, don't worry; it'll be _me_ who steps on _your_ toes."

A laugh came from the kitchen door as Maria entered with a woman around their age with dark hair and dark eyes. She was slightly short and thin, with a scar running down her neck from her chin to her collar bone.

Blaise jumped up and embraced her. "Pansy, you came." He said happily.

Draco looked uncomfortable. "Pansy." He nodded curtly and she scowled at him.

"Draco." Pansy Parkinson returned coldly. Her eyes finally landed on Hermione and her face became solemn. "Granger," She said politely, her voice softer.

"Hello Parkinson." She said back politely and looked down.

"I'll leave you all to it." Maria said, smiling as she left.

Pansy whirled around to face Draco. "You didn't tell me it was _Granger_!" She said in an accusing voice. "Why didn't you tell me it was her?"

"Because you wouldn't have come." He said calmly, picking at his toast.

"I'm _right here_, just so you know." Hermione said.

"Of course I would have come, Draco." She said heatedly. "I'm not cruel. I'd do whatever I could to help, but it would have helped _me_ if I'd known. She doesn't want me in her business!"

"Calm down, Pansy. We didn't tell you because we thought you'd refuse."

"I'm right here!" Hermione said loudly and was still ignored. She huffed and stood. "Somebody tell me what the HELL is going on!" She demanded.

"What's going on, Granger, is that these boys send me an owl," She glared at the boys. "Asking me to come and help them because they had someone who had been in the situation I was in all my life. They thought it would be a lovely idea for me to help you get over him." She said, her voice becoming softer as she went on.

Hermione sat down again, taking a deep breath. "Nothing happened to me." She said in a wobbly voice, and then jumped as someone slammed their fists into the table and stalked off through the kitchen doors. She didn't have to look up to know it was Draco.

They had been having these sorts of fights all week; something would come up, and Hermione would be denying anything had happened to her, Draco would get mad and force her to remember, before storming off in a rage. He would then come back and apologise profusely, before going back to being annoying and sexist (in Hermione's opinion).

"Nothing happened." She repeated, not looking up as a tear rolled down her cheek. She suddenly felt two warm arms embrace her from the side and close tightly around her in a hug. A sob escaped Hermione's throat as she nestled her head into Pansy's shoulder and cried.

"Something happened… _Hermione_." Pansy soothed. "You can't keep lying to yourself about it."

"Five… four… three… two… now." Blaise counted down as the doors swung open and Draco walked through, kneeling before Hermione and taking her hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry; I can be an arse, I'm sorry." He said and she merely nodded, pulling her hand away from his and wiping her tears, before standing up.

"You are an arse." She said.

"Come with me, Hermione, we'll have a talk." Pansy said warmly, before glaring at Draco and pulling Hermione from the room. From there, they walked in silence through the halls, Hermione occasionally sniffling, until they came to a white door.

"What's this?" Hermione asked.

"This," Pansy tapped her manicured fingernails in a pattern across the wood of the door and it swung open without a sound. "This is _The_ Room. Well, The Girly Room, to be precise." Pansy said in an excited whisper as they stepped into what could only be described as a headache. But instantly, the painful looking room turned from all shades of pink to natural greys and browns – much more soothing.

Hermione blinked. "I swear that was just painfully pink a second ago."

"Yes, it was." Pansy chuckled. "It must've sensed your dislike for pink." She mused.

"I don't dislike pink… well, actually, I do now…" She realised why, too. "Victor used to love me in pink." She said. "He always made me wear pink gowns to all of the parties and stuff. I used to love pleasing him." Hermione said with disgust obvious with her tone.

Pansy screwed up her nose as she sat down in one of the comfortable brown lounges. "My father used to tell me how to dress when his _mates_," she spat. "Came over for a little fun." She grimaced. "But it was never anything more than kinky little outfits or even just a dressing gown."

Hermione was shocked. She'd never heard anyone speak so openly about something like this. She herself was unable to even _think_ about what Viktor had done – so she did the next best thing and denied it ever happened.

"Parkin- I mean, Pansy, what did your father do to you?" She asked quietly.

Pansy laughed bitterly and shivered. "Bad things, Hermione. My father," She began in a shaky voice. "My father used to do lots of horrible things to me." Her eyes were haunted as they stared at the suddenly burning fire. "At first, the abuse started when I was eight years old. He'd come into my room every night and for the first couple of weeks, he'd just kiss and fondle me… then, it got steadily worse. He'd rape me – up until I went to Hogwarts.

"When I got to Hogwarts, it ceased for a while; he didn't touch me. Until my fourth year – when I went home for holidays… well, he began to torture me if I resisted him. And then, in sixth year, he started bringing his friends around for sex. They'd all stand around me and… well, you know…"

"I'm so sorry – I shouldn't have asked." Hermione said, placing a hand on Pansy's arm shakily.

"No, don't be sorry. I'm not ashamed of it, Hermione. _He_'s the one who should be ashamed. _I'm_ the victim. It may be disgusting, but it wasn't my fault." She looked at Hermione pointedly. "Just like it's none of your fault either."

"Nothing –"

"_Something_ happened, Hermione. You can't deny it anymore. I know, it's painful and you're ashamed, but you _have_ to accept it." Pansy told her, nodding encouragingly as Hermione took a hesitant breath.

"The first time he hit me – I didn't even know it had happened until I woke up later with a huge bruise on my face." Her hand went to her cheek, remembering how much it had hurt. "The reason he hit me was because – because I didn't like dress he'd bought me. It was ugly; I'm telling you. It was puffy and pink. Horrible looking thing." She grimaced.

"After that?" Pansy encouraged.

"Well, I confronted him, and he nearly killed me." She said, letting out a long sigh. "He'd told Harry, Ginny and Ron that I'd tripped and fallen down some stairs. Of course, they'd all believed him. I don't blame them… I'd convinced them he was a god."

"He's such a bastard." Pansy stated. "That's horrible."

"It's heaven compared to what you've had to go through." Hermione admitted quietly.

"When did Draco find you?"

"That night… it was hell. He'd come home, happy as can be, and I'd been in a bit of a foul mood – but I tried to hide it – and he noticed. He yelled at me and slapped me, then decided to take me out to dinner. The evening was… well, tense and then he proposed." Tears were already running down her cheeks, but now she let out a sob.

"Up until then, we'd never done any more than kissed – and when he- when he pulled me into the alley-way to aparate home, he knocked me out. I wasn't out for long, because I could feel him on top of me, panting. I screamed and he hit me again – nearly unconscious. Then, Malfoy came and they got into a fight… I had to stop it, so I petrified Viktor and… that's all I remember."

Pansy smiled grimly and hugged Hermione. "See, it wasn't that hard – just painful. But at least now you've admitted it." Hermione nodded through her sobs. "I'm sorry it hurts, but this is a start. You can do this."

She looked up at Pansy with watery eyes and nodded once, before burying her head in her arms once again.


	11. Falling For You Literally

**Okay, everyone! Hello! Here's the next chapter. Some Pansy-bonding and Draco saving fun! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eleven**

Hermione sniffled as Pansy led her out into the gardens. She took a huge gulp of air and looked up at the clear blue sky. That was when Hermione scowled. "Can we go back inside now, Parkinson?" She asked, testily.

Pansy raised an eyebrow at her. "We just _came_ from inside. It's much nicer out here, _Hermione_." She said, smirking slightly as Hermione scowled and trudged on.

"Fine." She gritted her teeth as they continued, Pansy in the lead. Hermione had no clue where Pansy was taking her, only that it was supposed to help after hours of crying. She huffed. She didn't want to be outside, where everything looked so… _happy_.

Pansy chuckled. "Granger, just relax, you need it. This will do you good; trust me." Then she snorted. "Okay, so maybe not _trust_. You probably wouldn't exactly _trust_ and ex-Slytherin." She said disdainfully.

Hermione laughed a little bit and smiled, shaking her head. "I am so over that; you know. It was _two years ago_. And Voldemort's gone. So, I don't honestly care, and at the moment, I'm going to not care and _trust_ and ex-Slytherin." She announced happily.

Pansy rolled her eyes and smirked. "Of course you are, Granger. Only _you_ would get over it." She sighed. "I just wish everyone else would, too. I did, after all. And I'm supposed to be a snobby pure-blood bitch."

Hermione nodded. "Harry and Ron haven't even gotten over it; and they're supposed to be _heroes_." She rolled her own eyes. "But maybe they will with time. It takes effort and at the moment, all their effort is spent catching the remaining death eaters."

"You speak some wise words, Granger." She laughed.

"Please, _Pansy_, call me Hermione." Hermione smirked as Pansy laughed and shook her head.

"Whatever, Hermione." She stopped suddenly, smiling as she looked up into the sky. "The boys are playing Quidditch." Pansy said thoughtfully. And true to her word, Hermione saw Draco and Blaise up in the sky on their brooms, whizzing around, throwing the quaffle at each other.

"So…?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we can either go watch them, or we can go and relax in the hot springs. Up to you." She said, looking at Hermione, who was biting her lip.

Hermione dreaded the thought of getting undressed to get in the hot springs. Her body wasn't fully healed yet and she thought it to be quite ugly with bruises and welts where Viktor had left his mark. She shivered.

But then again, she didn't particularly want to watch those two play quidditch. It really was quite boring. Besides, she could trust Parkin-_Pansy_. She'd been through the same thing and she wouldn't pass judgement. "We'll go to the hot springs." She said, feeling a little sick.

"Brilliant." Pansy said. "Now, I know you probably don't want to show me your body… well, because of what it probably looks like, so I'll turn around and you can get in." She said, as if reading Hermione's mind.

"Do I at least get to wear my underwear?"

Pansy laughed. "Well, duh. I wouldn't make you go _starkers_. I'm not _that_ cruel." She cackled, which didn't comfort Hermione in the slightest.

She took Hermione's hand and led her to an enclosed clearing with steaming baths formed by rocks. Hermione grinned. "It's lovely." She said, serenely.

"I'm glad you think so." Pansy's smile unnerved Hermione. It was… warm, and _kind_. She was surprised. "Now, I'm going to turn around. You get out of your clothes and get in. _Slowly_." She said, gesturing to the carved steps at the side of one of the natural craters.

Hermione nodded and removed her jumper. Instantly, goose bumps formed on her skin and hurried to remove her jeans and t-shirt. Once her clothes were off, leaving her in only her underwear, she climbed the steps and put a foot in.

She drew in a sharp breath. It was shockingly warm compared to the rest of her body. Slowly, as Pansy had said, she lowered her body into the water and felt it warm up. Once she was settled, she let Pansy know she could do the same.

Once Pansy was in the proper attire, she got into the hot water with her back facing Hermione, her scars standing out against her tanned skin. Hermione frowned. "Did your father give you those scars?" She asked, once Pansy was in.

Pansy nodded. "He liked to _mark_ me." She said, her voice thick with hatred. "Him and his mates. They used to keep a tally on how many times they'd had me." She said solemnly.

"Bastard." Hermione said, feeling her own scars on her rib cage. "Some people should never have been born. Sometimes, I wish _I_ had never been born. Then maybe I wouldn't have gone through that pain." She took a deep breath. "But then I think, if it wasn't me, it would have been someone else." She confided.

Pansy nodded. "I agree. I mean, what if it was someone who wasn't as strong?"

"I don't see myself as strong any more. I got myself into this mess and all I've done is run from it. I feel like a coward." Hermione said.

"You're not a coward!" Pansy said passionately. "You're a strong woman, Hermione. You know why?" Hermione shook her head. "It's because you're still _alive_. That is strong. To be able to go through that, and keep living, it's a definite sign of strength." Pansy said, grabbing her hands and grinning as Hermione nodded to herself.

"You're right." Hermione admitted. "Enough of this, let's just relax." She said, leaning back and feeling her muscles go loose. She closed her eyes and started humming to herself.

**Meanwhile**

"Oi, Blaise, what are you looking at?" Draco called to a smirking Blaise as he looked down at something on the ground. He flew over to his friend. "What's going on?" He asked, shaking Blaise's shoulder a little.

Blaise snapped out of his stupor. "What? I was just looking at our guests." He said, smirking again as he pointed down to the hot springs.

Draco raised an eyebrow as he saw the two girls sitting in the craters, talking. Pansy grabbed Hermione's hand and said something that made her nod her head and lean back to relax. "Wonder what's going on." He stated.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Obviously, they're having _girl talk_. They're getting along, I guess." Blaise said with satisfaction. "I told you Pansy was a good idea, Drake." He smirked even more.

"I never said she wasn't." Draco said coolly. "It's just that Pansy and I… Well, we're not getting along, is all. I'm sure she'll get over it." He said carelessly.

"I don't know about that, mate. I mean, what you said –"

"Yeah, I know." Draco snapped. "She'll never forgive me. I get it. I don't care anymore." He said snootily. "It wasn't like I actually meant it… I was just sick of her and her ignorance."

Blaise rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Ignorance?" Blaise snorted. "She told you she wouldn't marry you unless she fell in love with you, mate. That's not ignorance. That's dreaming. And that's what you told her. Which made her angry." Blaise looked at him pointedly.

Draco sighed and shrugged. "Are we going to get moving, or what?" he asked impatiently.

"Whatever, mate." Blaise said nonchalantly before pegging the quaffle at Draco, effectively hitting him in the head. In an instant, he regretted it as his best mate began to hurtle toward the ground at a horrific speed. "Draco!" He yelled, going into action.

At that moment, Pansy looked up at the sky, to see a familiar head of blonde hair falling to the ground, another person on a broomstick following after him, but not fast enough. She screamed and froze.

Hermione looked up to see what Pansy was screaming at, and her fist instinct was to bolt out of the hot spring and grab her wand. She ran out and pointed her wand at the falling body, effectively slowing his fast descent.

Pansy came out of her trance and ran over, soaking wet and in her underwear. Hermione stood back in the clearing and pulled on her jumper (she didn't have time for jeans), before running out to see the consequences of the fall.

"Draco, man, c'mon, wake _up_." Blaise pleaded, shaking Draco's shoulder as he lay still on the ground. "Please, I'm sorry." He pleaded again.

"What happened?" Pansy asked, desperate to see her friend wake up. "Blaise, tell me what happened?" Her voice was hoarse and she was shivering.

"I was just mucking around – I didn't mean to hit him in the head, really." Blaise put his head in his hands.

Hermione knelt at Draco's head and felt his pulse beating steadily under the tips of her fingers. She saw his chest move slightly and sighed in relief. "He's alive. But only just." She heard Blaise and Pansy thank Merlin quietly and sat back on her heels. "We're going to need to get him inside." She said, looking at Blaise. "Blaise and I will aparate him into the house. Pansy can you bring our clothes and stuff. You need to get warm again." She said, eyeing Pansy's goose bumps.

Pansy nodded and stood, running to the hot springs to get her clothes on. Blaise stood and Pulled Draco up, holding him up by one side. Hermione took Draco's other side and they side-along apparated into the manor.

Now, Draco Malfoy wasn't exactly light to carry, so it was no surprise that when they had managed to get inside, Hermione almost dropped him. Luckily, Blaise was there, white-faced as he was, to catch him until Hermione got her own balance back.

"Mum!" Blaise yelled, and then cursed. "She's not here. She's at some meeting." He told Hermione. "Can you heal him?"

"I don't know what's wrong with him…" She said helplessly.

"Can't you find out?!" He snapped. She cowered at his tone of anger and he sighed. "I'm sorry, granger, but I'm desperate here. He could die because of me." He admitted, setting Draco down on the couch.

She nodded and pulled out her wand again. "I'll try. You need to summon Maria or a proper healer. Maybe we could take him to St. Mungos?" She asked.

"No, not St. Mungos. He'd kill me if his mother found out."

"Alright, then." She pointed her wand at him and remembered the spell she had seen Madam Pomfrey(sp?) use on a few patients to find out what was wrong with them. "_Vistalian_." She muttered, pointing her wand at his chest.

Immediately, a green screen began to float in the air. It was a transparent image of his body systems. His head began to glow red and she remembered red was for bleeding. But nothing else seemed to be damaged. She let out her second sigh of relief.

Blaise returned, looking pale. "She's coming soon. But she said to do what you can." He told her.

Just then, Pansy burst in. "Is he okay? Will he be alright? Oh, Merlin, what's wrong?" She asked Hermione.

"Pansy, calm down; he'll be fine. I hope. His head is bleeding so I'll need to patch that up and then maybe he'll wake up. He'll probably have a concussion, but I think he'll be okay."

Pansy relaxed. "Oh thank Merlin." She said, hugging Hermione tightly.

"Jelly," Blaise called. A small house elf appeared and asked what service he could perform for the master. "I need bandages and warm water and… oh, all the stuff used to heal a head wound." He told the elf, who popped away as soon as his instruction was received.

In a second, Jelly was back with the supplies and gone with a bow. "Right, turn him over." Hermione instructed and set to work on the bloody cut on the back of his head.

Twenty minutes later, Maria bustled in, looking stressed. "Hermione, how is he doing?" She asked, watching over Hermione's shoulder as she pulled the last stitch tightly.

"He'll wake up soon, in a lot of pain, I think." She said, unsure of herself. "It stopped bleeding after a few minutes and I just had to clean it, but I think I'll get you to bandage it." She said, frowning as he looked at his blood stained hair.

Maria looked relieved. "Alright." Then she took in Hermione's attire. Well, lack thereof. "Put some pants on, honey, you've done a great job." She gave Hermione an encouraging pat on the back. Hermione blushed and ran off to get changed.

Two hours later, Draco awoke with a start. "Oh shit, my head." He moaned.

"Language, Draco." Maria scolded from her nearby arm chair.

Blaise and Pansy stood up and practically ran over, worry creasing their faces. "Are you alright met? I didn't mean to hurt you –"

Draco's eyebrows rose. "What the hell happened?" He asked, feeling the bandages on his head.

"Well, I sort of threw the quaffle at you too hard and it hit you in the head." Blaise said, slowly enough for him to hear. "I really didn't mean to." He looked ashamed.

Draco laughed. "You idiot." He said, but regretted it as his head began pounding. "I'm alive, aren't I? So no harm done." He said, pleased.

"Thanks to Hermione." Pansy said. "She stopped you from…" She grimaced. "Making more of a mess out of yourself, and then she fixed your head." She looked to where Hermione was sleeping soundly by the fireplace, curled up like a cat.

"So, Granger saved me." He muttered pensively.

"Yeah, you kind of fell for her." Blaise said with a laugh.

But Draco didn't see what was so funny.


	12. Dancing Queen

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been a while... i've been caught up in another fic. So here it is.**

**Chapter Twelve**

To say Hermione was confused was an understatement. Well, just the understatement of the century. She sat on the floor, huffing. "I can't dance." She told them all; Blaise, Mrs. Zabini and Draco. "I'm a hopeless cause. Haven't you realised it yet?" She asked exasperatedly. It had been a week since the flying accident, and things had become more relaxed around Zabini Manor.

Maria frowned. "Stand up, dear. We'll fix this. I can make _anyone_ dance." She said, as Hermione stood up. She beckoned Blaise over and made them stand beside each other. She frowned again. "That's our problem." She said quietly. "You're dancing with the wrong person. You're going to dance with Draco now."

Hermione and Draco both sighed as Mrs. Zabini smiled happily, telling them to get into place and turning on the music once more.

Hermione blushed as the blonde took her waist and hand. He fixed her posture with little effort and began leading her around the floor when the music began. Draco seemed to dance with no effort at all, while Hermione concentrated on her steps.

She counted in her head; one, two, three. One, two, three, and so forth. She smiled as they glided gracefully around the floor, only occasionally stumbling, and nearly squealed in happiness. She was dancing.

She looked up to find Draco smirking at her. "What are you smirking at, Malfoy?" She asked testily. He chuckled lowly and her face went pink.

"Nothing, Granger." He said, simply. "You're doing a lot better though." He remarked coolly. She beamed at him. "Of course, you know, that's because you're dancing with _me_." He said cockily and she snorted.

Blaise had heard it and as he waltzed around with his mother, he laughed. "Just because _you're_ a poof." He jested.

Hermione laughed and Draco smirked more. He liked her laugh. "No, it's because I know how to dance." Maria let out a laugh and fondly rolled her eyes.

There was a knock on the open door and Pansy stepped in, smiling. "Hey Hermione! You're dancing!" She exclaimed happily.

"I know! It's amazing." Hermione said, just as she stumbled slightly on her footing. "But I'm not quite that good yet." She said blushing. Pansy beamed.

Maria stopped dancing with Blaise and hugged Pansy. "You know how to dance, yes?" She asked the younger woman. Pansy nodded, smiling. "Good, you can dance with Blaise." She said, taking Pansy by the hand and practically throwing her at Blaise.

"Hi Blaise." Pansy said slightly shy as Blaise took her waist with a smirk.

"Pansy." He greeted. Draco and Hermione watched as they smiled at one another. It was as if a light bulb went off in both their heads.

"Malfoy, have you ever thought of Pansy and Blaise together?" Hermione asked quietly. He looked at her and smirked, nodding his head slightly. "Do you think it would work?" She whispered.

Draco grinned and spun her out and she squealed. He pulled her back in and dipped her down, laughing when she came back up, slapping him on the shoulder. "Yeah, I think it could." He remarked coolly.

She was frazzled. "You PRAT!" She exclaimed, though she was smiling. "Don't do that again!" Hermione scolded.

Blaise and Pansy laughed at them. "Smooth, mate, real smooth!" Blaise laughed at Draco as he smirked.

Pansy shook her head and let Blaise dip her down. "Just let it happen, Hermione." She said as he pulled her back up. However, her words held more meaning than thought.

Draco took Hermione's waist again and they started their waltz. But Hermione was paying attention. She tripped over her own feet, encased in high heels, and fell to the ground, Draco landing on top of her. "Ouch." She groaned. "Malfoy, get off me."

He rolled off her and lay next to her on the floor. Pansy and Blaise were laughing their brains out and clutching each other for support. "Granger!" He complained. "Concentrate!"

"I'm sorry!" She said loudly, sitting up and throwing off her heels. Maria seemed to have disappeared. "It was _those_ bloody things." Pansy and Blaise were still laughing. "Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Fine." He grunted. "Just a little sore." He said dryly as he sat up, too. "What about you? I was the one who landed on you."

"Nothing's broken and nothing's bleeding, I suppose. Probably just bruised." She laughed. He smiled at her as she looked at him.

"You poor thing!" Pansy helped her up. "Are you alright? That oaf didn't hurt you, did he?" She asked, shooting a pointed look at Draco.

"I am not an oaf!" He defended, but it went unnoticed as Hermione and Pansy ignored him.

"I'm fine. Just a bit bruised. I am _never _wearing high heels again." She said, cringing as she looked at the bright red heels Maria had made her wear.

Blaise laughed and helped his best mate up. "Oh yes, the pain girls put themselves through just to look good. It really is ridiculous." He laughed. "But it does wonders for their sex lives." He added quietly to Draco, who laughed and gave him a pat on the back.

"Are we done with dancing today?" Hermione asked. She was wearing a yellow dress that flowed out at her hips and she wanted it off. She'd rather not be wearing a dress. "I need to change." They all nodded and she ran up to her room, coming down minutes later in a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt.

"What are we going to do now?" Pansy asked. "I think we should go out and get some ice cream." She suggested. Well, it was more of an order, because everybody immediately agreed.

They readied themselves and flooed to Diagon Alley, where they headed straight for the ice cream parlour. Draco found them a table and the waitress came over to them.

She began eyeing Draco and Blaise like bits of meat. "What can I get you?" She asked the boys flirtatiously.

"I'll have… a scoop of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour ice cream." Draco ordered. Blaise ordered the same.

"I'll have a scoop of Caramel, topped with liquorice snaps." Pansy said.

"I'll just have plain chocolate ice cream." Hermione said with a laugh. "You have such odd tastes."

"Well, Granger, it _is_ the wizarding world." Draco drawled. "What did you expect?" The waitress bought their ice creams and Draco paid for it. She left, fluttering her eyelashes and smiling charmingly.

They ate their ice creams, laughing and joking about dancing and how ridiculous it was to be forced into dancing, and of course, making fun of Hermione and her inability to dance without injuring herself.

That was up until the door opened and the bell rang. Hermione looked over and nearly screamed. Viktor had walked in.

Draco felt her tense. She grabbed his hand in fear and he immediately took charge. Blaise and Pansy saw Viktor just as Draco stood. He pulled off his jacket and put it around Hermione, flipping the collar up to hide some of her face and pulling her hair down.

"Let's go." He said quietly and they all stood, Draco's arm around Hermione.

But it was too late. Viktor had spotted them. "Hermy-ninny?" He asked, unsure. His eyes narrowed as he closed the distance between himself and the group.

"No, I'm sorry, you must be mistaken. This is my little sister." Blaise said. "Janice." He said quickly. "Have you seen Hermione? My mother missed her at lunch and she so wanted them to meet, because they're so alike."

Viktor did a double take of him. "You. You stole her from me. Come here, Hermy-ninny." He commanded and Hermione felt her insides twist as her body went to obey.

"No." Draco said loudly. "Look, she doesn't want to see you, you arsehole." His grip on Hermione tightened. "Not after what you did to her." Draco was slammed against the wall, a wand pointed at his neck.

"You know nothing!" Viktor roared. "You snivelling wretch!" He bellowed. His wand pushed into the blonde's throat and he was just about to utter a_ lovely_ little cutting jinx.

"NO!" Hermione yelled. "Viktor STOP!" She pulled him away and looked him in the eye, trembling. "Please, don't hurt him." She said quietly.

Viktor frowned, his eyes flashing in anger. "You protect him?!" He yelled. People in the parlour were now filing out to get away from the confrontation, while Blaise and Pansy ran to get help. "Are you screwing him behind my back?!" He was now pointing his wand at her face and she cowered back.

"Please, I'm sorry. Don't hurt me." She begged.

"You WHORE!" He exclaimed, pushing her against the wall. "And vere is your ring?!" He held up her hand tightly.

"Obviously she doesn't want to marry you anymore." Draco drawled, before shouldering him off Hermione. She slid down the wall, her eyes open in shock. "Just go away and leave her alone. She'll press charges against you and you'll be sent to Azkaban. Now bugger off." He said nastily.

He got up again and was about to attack, when an orange light sent him hurdling across the room. "Get away from her!" Harry Potter's voice yelled. "You bloody prick!" His wand was pointed at Viktor's chest and his Auror's badge shone brightly from his chest.

"You're coming with us, Krum." Ron said from beside him. They held Krum at wand point as they apparated to head quarters.

Draco looked down at Hermione, who was sitting on the floor, her head in her hands. "I am so sorry. I didn't know he would be here – it wasn't my fault." She said quietly. He pulled her up and hugged her.

"Shh, it's okay. I know, it wasn't your fault." He soothed, just as Blaise and Pansy came in the door. "C'mon, let's take you home." He said, before they disaparated away with a pop.


	13. Confessions

**Hey everyone, glad you're enjoying the story. Here's a little more romance for you. Oh, and also, before I forget, I forgot to tell you that when Hermione saved Draco that day, she used Pansy's wand. Because Pansy was frozen in place and Hermione's wand is with Viktor.**

**Chapter Thriteen**

Maria knocked on the door and entered, two men behind her. "Hermione, honey, these two aurors are here to see you." She informed. The day after the incident in the ice cream parlour, Hermione had decided to turn Viktor in, even if it was hurting her. She needed justice.

Hermione looked up, squaring her shoulders. She nodded to Maria with a small smile and she left, closing the door behind her. "I'm ready." She said. They sat down, taking out a note pad and quill.

"I'm Auror Blakey and this is Auror Lethings. We're just going to ask you some questions." She nodded and the auror cleared his throat. "Are you Hermione Jane Granger?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered looking straight at them.

"Are you aware of the allegations you have against Mr. Krum?" Auror Lethings asked.

"Yes, yes I am." She answered, gripping her hands tightly together.

"Please specify your allegations." One of them said.

She cleared her throat. "A while ago, on the eighteenth of November, I was sexually assaulted by Viktor Krum, who was, at the time, my boyfriend – turned fiancé. We had just gone out for dinner, when he took me into an alley and tried to force –" Her voice cracked. "Tried to force me to have sex with him." She finished shakily.

"Up until that night, Miss Granger, had Mr. Krum hurt you in any way?" They had been writing down every word she had been saying and every expression on her face.

She looked up at them and tried to steady her shaking hands. "Y-yes. It wasn't much, but it had started one night, a couple of months before he tried to… _rape_ me, and I had come home late from dinner with Ginny and Harry." Hermione's heart was beating faster as the aurors listened intently. She was holding back tears with great effort. "He'd demanded to know where I had been and I told him, with Harry and Ginny. He got angry, calling me a liar and-and a slut, and that was the first time he had hit me." Her lip was trembling, and she gulped down a sob.

"Would you like to take a break?" Auror Blakey asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I need to get it over and done with." They nodded and she continued. "Afterwards, he told me he loved me and I forgave him. Along with every other time after that. It happened eight more times before the night he tried to rape me." Her voice was thick and she swallowed some more, before the tears began cascading down her cheeks. "That night, he'd proposed and when we were walking down the alleyway to disaparate, he grabbed me and-and forced me into the wall. He managed to hike up my skirt and his trousers were off fairly quickly. I screamed when I realised what was happening and while he was – you know – someone came from behind and pulled him off, rescuing me.

"It was Draco Malfoy. They got into a fist fight and I was thrown against the wall. I could barely see straight and I grabbed my wand and stunned him. Then I collapsed and the next thing I see is Maria, fixing me up."

"We need to know what happened when you went back." One of them told her.

Hermione nodded slowly and steadied herself. "I was angry at something Draco Malfoy had said, and the first place I went was back to Viktor. I felt like I had a point to prove, but I was just being stupid. When I got there, Viktor was surprised to see me and quickly got angry. He took my wand and he-he s-sexually assualted me. I told him to stop - but he just wouldn't and I was helpless. That went on for the whole night. I tried to escape, but he stopped me and I had no chance." She told them. "Then, in the morning, Blaise Zabini and his mother Maria Zabini turned up, explaining to Viktor that they wanted to make a lunch date.

"They managed to sneak me out, without my wand, and bring be back here." She stated. They nodded at her as they wrote things down.

"Now, tell us, what happened at the ice cream place." Auror Lethings said.

She cleared her throat. "We were eating ice cream, and Viktor walked in. We tried to get away without being noticed, but he saw me. Then things got a bit violent. He demanded me back and Draco Malfoy stood up for me, telling him to get lost. They got in a fight and Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini ran to get help from Aurors Potter and Weasley. That was when they came and took him away." She finished, feeling something lift from her shoulders. There, it was done. She had told them what had happened and now Viktor would be punished.

They looked at her with sad expressions. "Well, Miss Granger, thank you for your time. Hopefully, we'll bring this arse to justice." Auror Lethings said, standing from his seat and shaking her hand. "We are sorry that you had to relive that, but it will help us with the case. We'll probably drop by if we need anything else." He said kindly.

"And we'll get you your wand back, too." Blakey smiled grimly and they left. Hermione finally dissolved into tears and sobs, letting her built up emotion out. She laid her head on one end of the couch she had occupied and put her feet up at the other, staring into space with tears running down her face.

She was snapped out of her trance when the door opened and Draco stepped in, clearing his throat. "Are you okay?" He asked, standing in the door way.

She wiped her tears away and gave him a small smile. "I think, I will be." She said, sitting up. She patted the couch beside her and he sat down. "Draco?" Hermione asked after a minute of silence.

"Yeah?" He responded quietly, almost choking in shock as she used his first name.

"Thank you for all your help. But I think it's time I left." She said quietly.

Draco's head snapped to look at her, a shocked expression on his face. "You what?" He asked. "You can't leave, not until he's been put away. He could come after you." He didn't know why he was so panicked at the thought of Hermione leaving, but he didn't care. All he knew was that she belonged here, with them… with him.

She looked up at him, a grim smile in place. "I know, but I really think I'm going to be okay now. I need to try to live on my own for a while."

He studied her. She was determined and her brown eyes shone from tears, but she wanted this. And he was going to give her what she wanted; no matter how much it panicked him. He sighed. "I suppose you're right." He admitted. "But promise you'll check in with Maria. You know how she worries." He remarked.

She laughed and he wanted to take a picture of it. "I will. Come on, we'd better go tell the others the news, then." She added as an afterthought. They walked down stairs and found Blaise and Pansy bickering in the kitchen, Maria watching amusedly.

They greeted her quickly. "Hermione! How did it go? Are you alright?" Pansy shot at her. She nodded, smiling as the smell of coffee floated through the air. "Coffee?"

Now that was the question Hermione wanted to hear. "Yes please." She said, taking the coffee out of Pansy's hand the moment it appeared. She looked around to find Draco missing. "Where did Draco go?" She asked, taking a sip.

Blaise did a double take. "Did you just call him _Draco_?" She nodded and he grinned. "I don't know. I think he might have gone out to the gardens." He replied to her earlier question after composing himself.

"Oh." Hermione said. She would have liked for him to be there with her when she told them, but she guessed he thought she better do it alone. "Well, I have something to tell you…" They gestured for her to continue. "I think it's about time I leave."

You could have heard a pin drop on to the floor. "Y-you what?" Blaise croaked.

Maria smiled at her kindly. "If you think it's what is best for you. You're a grown adult, now, Hermione and I trust your judgement." Pansy and Blaise's jaws dropped to the floor. "I think that if it's what you wish to do, then you can leave." Hermione beamed at her and hugged her tightly.

"I promise I'll keep in contact, all the time. And I'll visit every chance I get." She said.

"Does Draco know?" Pansy asked. Hermione nodded. "Is he okay with it?"

"Why wouldn't he be?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"I thought he might you know, like you or something." She mumbled awkwardly. "But it must be my imagination." She covered quickly.

"No, that's impossible." Hermione scoffed. "Entirely impossible."

Blaise raised an eyebrow at Pansy and she looked back at Hermione who was now playing it cool and pretending she hadn't heard anything. "It was just my imagination. Never mind." She said airily, though she knew better. It was definitely not Pansy's imagination. She knew it. In all her years of knowing Draco – their mothers trying to set them up, and all – she had never seen Draco act so… compassionate for someone.

Sure, when he had found out that Pansy's dad had been using her and raping her, he was angry and almost blew up her family's mansion, but she had never seen him like this. The way he glanced at her, _smiled_ at her, comforted her – since the day Hermione had saved him, he'd been showing the signs.

She cleared her throat. "I'm going to see if I can find that blonde bimbo. I'll be back in a minute." She said, before leaving the kitchen and going out into the gardens.

As soon as she had spotted him, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He didn't move. "Are you okay, Drake?" She asked, concerned for her friend.

He nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?" He scoffed bitterly. Pansy frowned. "She's leaving, so what? It's not like… It's not like..."

Pansy frowned. "It's not like what, Draco? It's not like you're in love with her?" She asked quietly. He looked up at her with a helpless expression on his face. "Are you in love with her, Draco?" She asked gently.

He looked down at his shoes. "I don't know." He admitted sheepishly. "She's Hermione Granger. She's perfect. The way she smiles makes me smile, too. She looks like an angel when she sleeps and she's so innocent and forgiving. But she's been through so much and-and I don't want to screw her up more." He said. "God, Pansy, I feel so… _protective_ of her. She's so strong, and I want to be the one she relies on when her strength fails." Pansy smiled. "But I'll just wreck her even more. She deserves better."

Now, Pansy was frowning. "Draco, you're a great guy, any girl would be lucky to have you. And the way you've helped Hermione – you've been nothing but good for her. You may have a bad past, but the past can be forgiven." She told him, looking into his steely gray eyes to make sure he was soaking in her words. "Like you said, she's perfect. Perfect for you. And you're perfect for her. I have no doubt."

Pansy sighed when he stayed silent. "Look, Draco, she's leaving tomorrow. You can stop her, or you can let her go. It all depends on how much you love her." She said, before walking back into the mansion, in search of Blaise. They had some things to discuss.


	14. Fourteen

**Hey guys, I wasn't very sure about this chapter... it's a bit iffy to me, but here it is anyway. And yes, i also think it was moving a bit fast, but this is a chapter full of revelations.**

**Chapter fourteen**

Hermione hugged Maria and Pansy tightly. She resisted the urge to cry. "I'll write, I promise." She said. She turned to Blaise, who was standing there smiling grimly at her. She hugged him awkwardly, still not used to the male touch. "See you, Blaise. Thank you." She whispered.

He rubbed her back. "I'll be in to check up on you. Or I'll send Potter." She looked around for Draco, but he wasn't there. Blaise saw her face and gave her a squeeze on the shoulder. "He'll be here soon." Or so he hoped.

"I just thought I might say goodbye, is all." Hermione said quickly, not entirely sure why she wanted Draco to be there. It was most likely due to the fact that they had become _friends_ of a sort.

The fireplace flashed and the blonde stepped out. "Sorry I'm late." He said. He had one hand in his pocket, enclosed around a letter for Hermione, which he had spent all night poring over, which resulted in him sleeping in. He walked up to her and stared at her intently.

She stared back, a hint of friendliness in her voice as she held out her hand ready for shaking. "Friends?" She asked.

Draco stopped. _Friends_? Had they been only friends? That was when it hit him; he had spent time falling in love with her, while she – so fragile and damaged – had spent her time healing and making _friends_. He wanted to scowl at her, but resisted and took her hand with a forced smile, drawing an empty hand out of his pocket.

"Friends." He agreed. "Goodbye, Granger."

She nodded, emotion suddenly overwhelming her. Was she going to be okay? Was she going to look after herself without the help of Maria, Pansy, Blaise and Draco? She forced a smile. "See you around, Malfoy." She paused. "And thanks for everything. I mean it; you're a good man, Malfoy." She said, forcing herself to smile.

"I'm going to miss you, Hermione!" Maria cried, flinging herself at Hermione. "Please, do write and don't be afraid to stop by every once in a while. Stay healthy, keep eating and you'll be fine." She said in a motherly way, though she was reassuring herself by ordering Hermione around.

Hermione hugged her back and pulled away, smiling. "Thank you, Maria, all of you." She said gratefully. She gave her pocket a pat, feeling her shrunken luggage inside of it. (She had been given back her wand by the Aurors who had searched Viktor's house.)

She stepped over to the fireplace, looking at each and every one of them, her eyes lingering for a moment more on the tall blonde with a frown on his face. She smiled and threw a bit of floo powder into the fireplace. "Hermione Granger's flat." She announced and stepped into the green flames.

Draco looked at the ground, feeling lousy. Friends. What a joke.

"You alright, mate?" Blaise asked. Draco shook his head, a cold look on his face. Pansy gave him a sympathetic look and he smiled grimly.

He nodded again and left to burn a certain letter that held a lot of weight in his pocket.

Hermione stepped out of her fireplace and stood in her living room, looking around her. It was exactly as she had left it. Her book still lay open on the arm of the couch and her shirt was still hanging from the cupboard in her kitchen, drying.

She sighed and pulled out her wand and emptied her pockets. She muttered the spell for enlarging them and smiled as they seemed to pop out of existence. Her clothes were put away and she lay down on her bad, looking up at the canopy.

Hermione's head fell to the side, where something caught her eye. She sat up and pulled it off the bedside table. It was a photo. Of her and Viktor. She dropped it and it shattered, just like her heart.

**RESCUED RESCUED RESCUED RESCUED**

The days flew past, and Maria began to worry when she had no word of Hermione. She waited for a letter, a short call or even a visit from the girl she had grown attached to, but she got nothing. So, when the ninth day passed, she asked Blaise to call Harry Potter.

He arrived shortly by floo and greeted her warmly. "What can I do for you?" He asked, concerned, his auror badge gleaming.

"I haven't heard from Hermione at all." She said to him. He nodded, a frown appearing on his face. "Have you?"

He shook his head. "No, I haven't. But I assumed she was busy. And I haven't taken the time to see her, because of this case."

She nodded understandingly. "I want you to go around there with Blaise and Draco. Please, and make sure she's alright." Maria ordered. He nodded. "Maybe I'm just worrying too much…" She muttered.

"No," Harry said. "You can never worry too much about those you care about." She smiled at him and summoned Draco and Blaise from the quidditch field.

Draco seemed a lot paler of late, and he was quiet, too. It seemed that having Hermione gone had made him withdrawn. Everyone had noticed, and everyone knew why. Except for Hermione, of course.

Harry greeted them with a forced politeness and the three of them were soon standing outside Hermione's flat, knocking on the door. Silence greeted them and they all frowned.

"Should we go in?" Blaise asked. Harry and Draco both nodded, pointing their wands at the door. They muttered a spell and the door swung open.

"Hermione?" Harry called. "Hermione, are you here?" They stepped in cautiously and noticed that her book had fallen to the floor and the house was eerily empty. There was no noise.

Harry led the way to the bedroom and opened the door, relieved to see a sleeping form on the bed. "She's in there." He told them. Draco pushed him out of the way and walked in, going straight to her bed.

He looked down at her as she slept. She was in her pyjamas and looked a few shades below pale. He gulped. Her cheeks were hollowed and on the ground next to the nightstand was a shattered frame. Her face was tear streaked and she looked exhausted.

He touched her cheek and withdrew his hand. Her skin was cold. "Granger," He whispered. "Hermione, wake up." Draco pushed stray hair out of her face and her eyes slowly opened.

"Draco?" she muttered. "What are you doing here?" She croaked, barely managing to open her eyes.

"Shh. You're coming with me. You can't stay here." He whispered.

She shot up, gripping at her head. "No! I can stay here! I'm fine." She collapsed back on her bed again, her head spinning wildly. She sighed.

"How long have you been like this?" He asked gently.

"I don't know." She whispered back, before closing her eyes, sleep over taking her.

Harry watched this from the doorway, Blaise having restrained him. He looked at Draco curiously as he lifted Hermione's sleeping form from the bed. The blonde held her close to his chest and Harry found his head clearing and the reasons becoming prominent. The reason Draco Malfoy was being so… caring and gentle with Hermione was because… well, because he was in love with her.

Harry's eyes widened as they passed him and went for the door. Could it be possible? Had Draco Malfoy fallen in love with Hermione Granger, muggleborn Gryffindor? No, it couldn't be. No way. Besides, she'd never have him, right? Right?

He sighed. He needed Ginny's help for this one. No doubt he was having a Ron moment. He shook his head followed the two ex-Slytherins out and locked the door behind him.


	15. Boxed In

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long, but i just started year 12 and it's been kind of hectic, so it's been a bit hard to sit down and write another chapter. But here it is!! Pure fluffyness.**

**Chapter fifteen**

Hermione was sitting at the window, reading a book she had found in the Zabini library. She sighed as a bird floated past. Why couldn't she be free like that? Why did her life have to be so... complicated.

Well, the answer to that was pretty simple. She was human.

Meanwhile, Draco watched her from the doorway, a desperate longing to comfort her settling on his heart. He stepped back and shook his head. Hermione was... she could never love him. Not after what Krum had done to her. There was just no way in hell she would be willing to love anyone after this, let alone _him_.

Pansy's hand rested on his shoulder. "Go talk to her." She encouraged quietly. Draco turned around to see Blaise standing behind her, a sympathetic look in his eyes. He nodded in agreement with Pansy.

The blonde nodded and opened the door, stepping in. Pansy smiled at Blaise, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "You're such a good friend to him." She grinned into his shoulder

Blaise grinned down at her. "I know, he's bloody lucky to have me, too." He said cockily. Pansy laughed, thwacking him in the shoulder.

"Do you want to... I don't know... go get something to eat?" She blushed slightly. He grinned down at her and took her hand, leading her over to the fireplace and grabbing some floo powder.

"Gianno's Resteraunt, Diagon Alley." He stated and pulled Pansy into the green flames.

Draco cleared his throat and her head popped up to stare at him. She smiled slightly. "Hello." She said. "Do you want to sit down?" She shifted her legs to make room.

He sat down next to her. "How are you doing?" He asked, concerned.

Hermione shrugged. "Alright. I've been here five days and I feel... boxed in." She admitted, sighing and looking out the window longingly.

"Boxed in?" He asked and she nodded. A mischievous smile formed on his face. "I can fix that." He took her hand and pulled her up as she protested lightly, curious as to where he was taking her.

"How? How can _you_ fix my feeling of being boxed in?" She was extremely curious now, as they had passed the fireplace and were now headed out the doors. But she had this inkling feeling that maybe, just _maybe_, she wasn't going to like this. But she trusted him.

Draco liked the feeling of her hand in his as he pulled her outside and toward a small shed. He opened the door with a screech and went inside, locating his broom. "Close your eyes." He called out from inside.

Hermione did as she was told and as he came out of the shed, he mounted his broom. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Open your eyes." She opened them and gasped. "Get on." He instructed.

Hermione shook her head. "I can't get on that!" She exclaimed. "No way." He gave her a pointed look and she sighed. "Okay, I guess I trust you."

This statement surprised Draco. She trusted him? He grinned on the outside and cheered inwardly. "Good." He said, his heart fluttering.

Hermione clambered on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Please, go slow." She told him firmly. He let out a low chuckle and patted her on the hand.

"Sure, Hermione." Little did she know, he had no intention of going slow. Well, at least on the broom stick. He kicked off from the ground at a high speed and she squealed, gripping him tighter.

Her nails were digging into his stomach and her eyes were closed tight. Draco stopped the broom mid air, hovering. He massaged her wrists and her grip loosened. He grinned and flew higher, through the clouds.

Hermione was loving the feeling of flying, but her eyes remained shut. The wind battered at her face and her hair was going wild, but she didn't care.

He stopped and looked at her from a side on view. She looked truly beautiful. "Open your eyes." He instructed once more. She shook her head and he ran the fingers of one hand over her face, soothing her. "Open them and have a look."

This time they fluttered open and she grinned at him, after taking in the view of the Zabini Manor grounds. "It's beautiful." She sighed, relaxing against him. "I never realised they were so big." She said in awe.

"Still feeling boxed in, Hermione?" He asked huskily. Her eyes snapped to his, a faint smile on her face.

"No, not boxed in at all." She replied coolly. She rested her chin on his shoulder, gazing out into the sky as they hovered. "Do you ever wonder how far the sky goes?" She was pensive now.

Draco nodded mutely unable to speak. She was just so beautiful. So... innocent. Up here, anyway. Finally, he found his voice as his eyes met hers. "It's not so bad, now, is it?"

She smiled at him and closed her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered.

He rubbed her hand. Draco had never felt the butterflies go so insane. They had never been this active before and he knew why they were. It was because of her. Hermione and her beauty, intelligence and the way he was completely and utterly in love with her.

They began to descend as the clouds darkened. Once on the ground, they were met by a happy looking Maria, who was holding a piece of paper in her hands.

Hermione cocked her head to the side. "What's that?" She asked. Maria just smiled and handed it to her. Her brows furrowed. It was from the ministry.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, I had to read it." She said unashamedly. Hermione just nodded and began to read.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am pleased to inform you that Mr. Viktor Krum has of now, been officially convicted for the various crimes of sexual assault. His trial was a smooth one, resulting in his sentencing to forty years in Azkaban Prison. _

As she read, her smile widened to one of complete gratefulness.

_There will be no possible way for Krum to get out of prison until he has served his forty years. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter, _

_Head of the Auror Department,_

_Ministry of Magic_

Below it, there was a quickly scribbled note in her best friend's hand writing.

_Congratulations, Hermione!_

_I knew the bastard would get what he deserved. Ron sends his congratulations, as well._

_We should have lunch sometime soon, just the three of us, if you like._

_Love, Harry_

She dropped the note on the ground and grinned widely, before squealing in quite a female way and throwing her arms around Maria. "He's been convicted!" She exclaimed.

"Congratulations, Hermione." Maria said, wiping stray tears from her eyes. "I suggest we celebrate." She said with a grin on her face. "How about a dinner? You can invite Harry, the Weasleys and whoever else you want, honey."

Hermione nodded and turned to Draco. "Will you come, too, Draco?" She asked excitedly.

He nodded mutely, happiness spreading over him as her eyes shone with her own happiness. She was bubbling about who she would invite.

Then, she said words so horrible, Draco almost fainted.

She turned to him with a grin on her beautiful face and said, "You should invite your mother."


	16. Love

**Hello everyone, thanks for the reveiws and what not. Enjoy this next chapter, and sorry for my inconsistancy.**

**Chapter 16**

Hermione was nervous. She was looking at herself in the mirror, and it was making her nervous. She was wearing a dress that made her nervous.

She sighed as the door opened and Pansy stepped in, gasping. "Hermione, look at you!" She grinned. "You look amazing."

Hermione smiled at Pansy. "So do you." She said humbly. Pansy grinned. "Who are you all dressed up for?" She asked coyly.

"Well, it is a ball." Pansy said coolly, though her cheeks were colouring. "And... I was hoping to knock Blaise off his feet." She mumbled and Hermione giggled at her.

"Oh, that's so sweet. You and Blaise." Pansy blushed more. Hermione sighed and looked at herself again. "I don't want to wear this."

"What? Why not? You look beautiful." Pansy said quickly.

Hermione was wearing an emerald green strapless gown. It was tight until it reached her hips, where it flowed out gracefully, touching the floor at the back. She looked beautiful in the dress.

"I feel... I don't know. I guess it makes me nervous to be so... so..." She tried to explain.

"Beautiful?" Was offered from the doorway. Ginny stepped in, smiling softly. "Hermione, you're nervous because you look beautiful in that dress and you don't want another Krum to come along and do that to you again."

Hermione froze. She looked at Ginny for a second, before she was hugging her tightly. "I've missed you." She whispered.

Ginny grinned and patted her back. "Me too, honey." She said soothingly. "Hey Pansy." She smiled. Pansy nodded, attempting to be nice. "I love your dress." She remarked to Pansy, who was wearing a silver dress.

"Thanks. I was so worried it wouldn't look good." Pansy admitted. Ginny said it looked brilliant and she blushed more. "So, Hermione, are you going to wear the dress or not?"

Hermione looked at them both. "Fine." She said. "I'll be okay. I've just got to keep a head on me." The other two laughed. "Okay, shall we go? Everyone's waiting."

They nodded and led her out to the main staircase, where their 'escorts' were waiting. Ginny said she'd meet them down there.

The escorts were very handsome men, hired to wear suits and help the ladies down the stairs. Hermione and Pansy took their arms, taking the first steps down the steps, the crowd silenced.

Draco was speechless. She looked beautiful. And-and it was in _green_, too. Oh Merlin, he was having trouble breathing. He stared at her, a small smile on his lips. She was... Hermione.

His mother giggled at him. "Draco, don't look so shocked. She cleans up well. I told you Pansy would be a suitable wife." He nearly choked at her words.

Pansy? How could she be seeing Pansy when Hermione was so clearly out-glowing her?! Or maybe it was just him and his undying love.

"Yes, mother. So you've told me, over and over again." He whispered back. She shrugged. Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs, leaving behind her escort as he bowed to her. She followed Pansy through the crowd as they gave their greetings. The first person she spotted was Harry.

"Harry!" She said, giving him a hug for the first time in months. He hugged her back. "How have you been?"

He chuckled. "Typical you, Hermione. Always asking how I am when I should be asking you." He said. She flushed. "I'm good, though. Ginny and I have some news for you later." He grinned. "How are you?" He asked, concerned. "Relieved?"

She nodded, smiling. "You have no idea." She sighed. "Where's Ron?" She asked.

"He's on duty tonight. He sends his congratulations and says that he might stop by later with some of the other aurors." Harry said. She nodded. "I'll let you go mingle." He said, going in search of Ginny.

She looked around as the music started to play and waved at Pansy as Blaise led her on to the dance floor.

"Hey Granger." A smooth voice interrupted her thoughts, making her smile. She turned around to face Draco. "How about you and me show off our dance skills?" He asked, smirking down at her.

She looked at the dance floor and was about to say no, but thought better of it. "Okay." She smiled.

Draco was momentarily frozen. She had just smiled at him. He gathered himself again and led her over to the dance floor, where a slow song was playing. He took her waist and she took his shoulders, sighing.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" He asked softly. She looked up startled, but smiled.

"Nothing... I was just wondering why I feel so self conscious." She rolled her eyes at herself, and let out a little laugh.

"I think you look beautiful." He stated boldly, his heart beat speeding up and his cheeks colouring. "In green." He added quickly. She laughed. He smirked. "Never thought you were a Slytherin at heart."

She laughed and thwacked his shoulder as they moved about the dance floor. "Haven't we had this conversation before, Malfoy?" She asked. He nodded, smiling and she grinned. "Still as immature as ever." She mocked.

He rolled his eyes and spun her out quickly, making her squeak in surprise. "Immature, eh?" He asked coyly when she came back to him.

She mock glared at him. "Yes, immature." He quirked an eyebrow. "I am not a yoyo." She scolded quietly. She looked over to see Pansy and Blaise grinning together as they danced. "What do you make of that?"

He looked over and smiled. "I think they're good for each other." He stated simply, with a gentle caring that surprised Hermione.

"You're not jealous?" She asked.

He looked at her strangely. "Why would I be?"

"I always thought you liked Pansy or something..." She muttered, embarrassed. "Sorry." She said.

He let out a laugh. "Oh, Merlin, no! That's why Pansy hates me." He began. "My mother is always trying to set us up, and I've only ever thought of her as a friend. She only thinks of me that way, too. She made that pretty clear." He muttered. Hermione laughed. "I finally gave up on denying my mother and proposed to her. She said no."

"I don't get why she hates you for that..." Hermione mused.

He shook his head. "That's not the end of it. She told me that she would never marry for anything less than love. And that she didn't love me. Well, that was when I told her no one would ever love her, and that she was just better off doing what she was told." He admitted, looking ashamed.

Hermione gasped. "That's horrid!" She said.

He nodded. "I hated myself for ages after that. But I think she's over it." He said, looking back over at the two. It was true, she was over it. After all, she had given him _love advice_.

The song ended and Draco took Hermione back to the crowds. "Draco," She said softly. "She's over it. Not that it wasn't a horrible thing to say," she scolded. "But she's fine."

He smiled at her. A real, genuine smile that was hardly ever seen. She smiled back and for a moment, Draco forgot that he was at a ball and that he needed to control the urge to kiss her.

So, it was fortunate (or unfortunate, depending on how you looked at it) that she turned away to get a drink from one of the waiters just as he was about to kiss her.

"I'll see you around, Hermione." He said, leaving a kiss on her hand and going in search of his mother.

He didn't have to look long. "Mother, are you enjoying yourself?" He asked. She turned to face him, a scowl on her face.

"No." She said unhappily. "Your bride is off gallivanting with Blaise Zabini." She said annoyed. "I think she's in love with him. Draco," She whined. "That is not good. Get her back."

Draco stepped back, shocked at the vicious words coming from his mother. "I'm not going to 'get her back', mother. She's happy with Blaise and they're both my best friends. Why can't you just let it go?" He hissed quietly.

She huffed at him. "No, I will not let you let her get away. She is as pure as they come, and beautiful, too." She hissed back. "All of the other girls, you've scared away. Draco, you must find a wife soon and continue the Malfoy name."

He was getting angry at her. "Mother," He gritted. "I don't want to be married off. Honestly, you can't just let me fall in love, can you?"

"Love?!" She yelled, causing people to look over, including a very concerned Hermione. "Do you think I married your father for _love_?! Love is for the dreamers, Draco. Love is for those who have their heads stuck up in the clouds!" She laughed cynically.

"Love IS real!" He bellowed. "I've seen it, I've _felt_ it. I'm feeling it NOW!" He yelled, before realising that he'd said that out loud. With a glance at Hermione, he stalked out of the hall, his cheeks flushing crimson, and the image of her concerned face flooding his mind.


	17. Filch in a Wedding Dress

**Wow, two chapters in one night. xD**

**Chapter 17**

The crowd was silent. Shocked at the young Malfoy's outburst about love, of all things. They all began chattering about it as Hermione ran out the doors after him as fast as she could in high heels.

She found him sitting on a bench near the entrance to the maze, head in hands and muttering to himself. "Draco?" She asked quietly, gaining his attention. "Are you alright?"

He looked at her, concerned and beautiful. Here, because of him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that. She gets on my nerves with her bullshit, sometimes." He admitted sheepishly. She smiled and once again he could swear his heart was trying to become a racer.

"I figured that." She said, sitting next to him. She nudged his shoulder and smirked at him. "So, who is it, then?" She asked. He looked at her questioningly. "Who is it that you're in love with?"

He flushed even more. "I can't say." He muttered, looking down, afraid his eyes would betray him.

"C'mon, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone, let alone your mother." She said lightly, making him laugh. "You can trust me." She said sweetly.

He looked at her, pleading to know his answer. But he couldn't tell her. Not because he thought she wasn't ready, but because he was just too chicken to find out. "Sorry, Granger." He smirked. "No can do." He said simply, crossing his arms.

She pouted at him. "Please?" She begged. "If you tell me, I'll... set you up with her." She said, like she knew everything about this person. Which, really, she did. "Do I at least know her?"

He nodded and she encouraged him to tell her more. Well, if she wanted to know, he was going to tell her. "Okay, I'll tell you about her." He relented and she looked excited. "She's smart, beautiful, everything I need and want." He said in one breath and she sighed excitedly. "She's got this way of making me smile, that nobody else does. And she's so different to what is expected that I don't know how to deal with it."

"Does she know you love her?" He shook his head and she frowned. "You have to tell her, Draco." She said softly. "Even if you're afraid. She would probably like to know. And if she's as amazing as she sounds, then she'll love you as much as you love her." She was so compassionate; it was beginning to scare him.

He sighed heavily. "I can never tell her. She would never love me back." He said, putting his head in his hands. He felt her warm hands on his shoulders. "I've been cruel to her in the past."

"I got over that, surely she can, too." She put in.

"She's not ready for another relationship yet. I might screw her up even more. There are so many reasons not to tell her." He told her.

She sighed and pulled his head up to look at her. "But there is one reason you _should_ tell her. Because you love her. And in my opinion, that counts more than anything else."

He looked at her. The light in her eyes was real. It was coming from the light shining in her heart. He couldn't tell her, it would probably make the light fade again. "I can't." He muttered.

"Why not?" She was getting frustrated now. "Why the hell not? If you love he as much as you say, then you should let her know. Don't let her live her life without letting her know how much she means to you. If you don't, then you're not half the man I thought you were."

Her words stung him like a sword piercing his heart. He gulped as she stood up. It was now or never. "Hermione, I-I... It's you." He blurted out. "I'm in love with _YOU._"

She stopped and turned to face him, shocked. "M-me?" She squeaked. "You love _me_?" She asked, falling back on to the seat. "No, no you can't."

"Why not?" He asked.

"You said, you said that I was all those things. But I'm not! And – and, I can't love you." She admitted, but immediately regretted it. It wasn't meant to come out like that!

He stood abruptly, unable to speak. His heart was shattering. He gave her one last look, before turning his face to stone and walking briskly to the quidditch shed.

**HGDMHGDM**

"Hermione?" Someone asked, snapping her out of it. She had been sitting there for a good five minutes, her thoughts blank. "Hermione are you okay?" It was Harry. He sat down next to her, taking her hand in his. "What's wrong? You look like you've just seen Filch in a wedding dress." He joked.

"I- well, oh, Merlin." She made no sense.

"What's wrong? Did something happen between you and Malfoy? Did you have a fight?" She shook her head. "Then, what?"

"He-he _loves_ me." She stated. Harry's eyes widened. "_Me_." She repeated. "He just admitted that he's in love with me. Right here."

"He... did?" Harry asked stupidly. She nodded, turning to him.

"And me, I was... Oh, Merlin, I was horrid!" She cried. Harry encouraged her to tell him what happened. "I said that I couldn't love him." She finally blurted out. "And I didn't mean it like that... How _did_ I mean it? I don't know!"

"Whoa, wait up. What do you mean you can't love him? As in, you don't love him in that way? Or is it just that you can't love?"

She looked at Harry with a horrified expression. "No, I didn't mean it like that at all. He was telling me how this girl was amazing and how she could never love him, and I just really... I guess it should have really been a question, more than a statement. It should have been '_I_ can't love you?' and then followed by a 'what do you mean?'"

"He's afraid to hurt you." He muttered. "And you've just hurt him instead."

She looked even more horrified. "Oh God, what have I done?" She asked.

"Do you love him, Hermione?" As much as it hurt Harry to ask this, he had to. It was one of his best friend's love life, after all.

She looked at him, confused for a second. Her mind mulling over the question. She remembered all those times he had hurt her in school, and how much of an arse he had been. But then she remembered how he had held and comforted her when she cried. And how he protected her from Viktor the way he had. She had seen how compassionate he could be, even if he hadn't meant her to. How much he cared for those close to him. How much he cared for... _her_.

He'd changed. He'd become a man, who had admitted that he was in love with her.

She looked at Harry. "Yes, Harry. I love him." She said loudly, before getting up from the bench, hiking her dress up and kicking off her heels. "I'll see you later." She said with determination in her eyes. "I've got someone I need to speak to." She said softly, trekking toward the gardens, where she knew he would be hitting a bludger around on a broomstick.

**HGDMHGDM**

As he hit the bludger with the beater's stick, he felt some of his tension melt away. But his mind just kept replaying her shocked facial expression and her answer.

The bludger came back at him with a vengeance and he hit it extra hard, grunting as he felt his wrist joint crack. How stupid could he be? He just had to blurt it out. He had known she wouldn't return his feelings. He had known it would probably hurt her, too.

Droplets of rain began falling down on his head and he ignored them. He didn't care anymore. He should just stop it.

But then her concerned face appeared in his mind and he flinched. How could he _not_ care for her? She was just... amazing. Everything he had said was true. Everything.

He suddenly became aware of someone trudging onto the field below. It was her. He ignored her, keeping in mind how much she had hurt him tonight, and putting all his anger into hitting the bludger into oblivion.

The rain became heavier and still she stood, just watching. She was going to catch her death out in the rain like that. He looked down at her figure, looking up at him, pushing her now wet hair out of her face.

With a sigh, he headed down toward her, his heart beating once more. He didn't dismount. Just looking at her.

"Draco, I'm sorry –"

"I know you are. It's fine. I know you could never love me, blah, blah, blah." He stated in a monotone. "Just leave it be, Granger, I'll get over it."

She flinched and he felt guilt hit him. "No, that's not what I mean. Draco, just listen, please?" She pleaded with him. He nodded reluctantly, dismounting. "I didn't mean what I said, Draco. Nothing. Not one bit. When you told me, yes, I was shocked. I thought it would never be me." She had to shout over the rain.

He transfigured the broomstick into a shelter. "Look, Granger, I understand –"

"Will you shut up?" She snapped. He put his hands up in surrender and she continued. "What I said – it was stupid. I didn't mean to say it. Honestly, it was meant to be phrased as a question. What one earth made you think I would never love you?"

He stared at her. "Everything. You're too good for me, Hermione." He said gently.

Hermione shook her head. "No, no, Draco. Don't you ever think that."

"What are you saying?" He asked suspiciously.

"I'm saying that-that I love you too, Draco." She said honestly. All he could do was stare at her and gape. She cleared her throat. Had he changed his mind? "Draco?" She waved a hand in front of his face, snapping him out of it. "Well?"

"Well... I don't know what to say... only – bloody hell!" He went right up to her and pulled her face toward his, kissing her passionately. Her eyes widened in surprise, and then fluttered shut in bliss.

He hands went to his waist as he attacked her mouth with passion.

They pulled apart, smiling at one another. "Merlin, Hermione. Didn't know I could make you so wet." He joked, pulling her hair. She responded by smacking him upside the head, grinning.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain Slytherin and Gryffindor watched, bit smiles on their faces. Ginny grinned to Pansy, who looked back at the lights of the party, knowing that there was definitely going to be a riot.


	18. An Eventful Epilogue

**Hey guys, guess what? Last chapter! YAY! I promise you fluffyness. Here it is. Bring ON the love!**

**A Very Eventful Epilogue**

"You're WHAT?!" Narcissa cried as her son stood in front of her, holding the hand of Hermione Granger. It had been almost a year since the night he and Hermione had come together, realising their feelings for one another. "You're ENGAGED?!"

Draco didn't even flinch. He had been preparing for this for weeks. He had proposed to Hermione almost a month ago now, and she had gladly accepted, having had fallen in love with him whilst they had been secretly dating.

Well, it wasn't that much of a secret. The only people who didn't know were Ron; for obvious reasons, and Narcissa.

Of course, Ron had eventually found out... and surprisingly been... _happy_. He had congratulated them... before telling them that he was now dating an ex Slytherin by the name of Delilah.

"Yes, mum, we're engaged." Draco drawled. She was looking pretty frantic.

"But-but... what about the Malfoy name?"

"I'm adding to it by marrying such a beautiful, smart, amazing woman, mother. Can't you just be happy for me?!" He was getting exasperated with his mother as she looked upon them with disdain.

"Your father –"

"Isn't here. He's dead, Mother. Gone. He doesn't get a say in who I marry. And neither do you. So just accept it." He said testily. "You know, we came here to tell you, because we figured you should know. Not to piss you off." He started.

"But you weren't even dating! You don't even know her!" She shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Hermione finally spoke up, letting go of Draco's hand. "Stop fighting. Please." She said. They both sat down, looking at her in awe. "He's your son, Narcissa. And if you can't accept the fact that we love each other, then you can just leave us be. You have absolutely no right to interfere with his love life anymore. He has told you time and time again that he won't marry for anything but love, and he's found someone to love. Just. let. It. Go." She stated firmly.

"How dare you speak to me –" Narcissa began to protest.

"Draco," Hermione continued as if Narcissa had never spoken. "If she doesn't want to accept it, we should just leave. Because if she loves you," she glanced at Narcissa. "If she loves you, she'll accept our marriage. And if not, well... it's up to her."

"Mother, you do understand that if you refuse to accept our marriage, that I will never speak to you again." Draco said coldly. Hermione nearly gasped, but kept her cool exterior. She hadn't meant it to sound so harsh.

Narcissa sighed and surveyed her son and his fiancé. "Look, I have nothing against you, Miss Granger, but you're just not what I saw my son marrying... You're just – I don't know! It doesn't feel right." Hermione silently pulled her coat on and Narcissa knew she was running out of time. Just as Draco stood and took his first step toward the door, she stood up. "Wait." They turned to face her. "I'm-I'm sorry, alright? There, I said it."

Hermione's shoulders relaxed and Draco let out a sigh. "Do you accept our marriage?"

Narcissa nodded. "Yes." She took a breath. "You are a strong girl, opinionated, beautiful and smart. The perfect candidate for a Malfoy." She said. "So," She began in a more pleasant tone. "When shall we start planning?"

Hermione nearly choked. This woman had gone from controlling mother to – to a wedding planner? Oh Merlin, what had the world come to? "You-you accept?"

"Goodness, he called you smart. Of course I accept. I wouldn't lose my son just because I don't like his new wife." Hermione flinched at this. But Narcissa wasn't done. "Yet, at least. I don't even know you."

Hermione and Draco smiled. "Thank Merlin. I thought you were going to force me to never speak a word to you again." Draco said to his mother, embracing her tightly.

She laughed melodiously. "Draco, I couldn't bear to lose you. You're all I have left. Or... at least, you were." She smiled over at Hermione, who beamed back.

**Later...**

"Thank God. I thought your mother was going to _smother _me in all that wedding planning. I don't think I'll ever look at another napkin again." Hermione complained. Draco laughed and hugged her to him by the shoulders.

"I love you, Hermione." He sighed happily.

She grinned up at him, her arm around his waist. "I love you too, Draco. But honestly! Is there a difference between eggshell white and cloud white? Oh Merlin." She whined. He simply chuckled and kissed her forehead, taking her hand and apparating them to their home.

She collapsed on the couch, kicking off her shoes and throwing her purse on the nearby table. "So, Mr. Malfoy, what shall we do now?" She gave him a coy look.

He smirked, leaning over her, a hand on each arm rest. "I have a few ideas..." He kissed her passionately. So much unlike the first kiss they had shared those many months ago.

She giggled and was about to say something utterly sexy to her fiancé when the door bell rang. "Bugger." She said, getting up from the chair and walking over to the door. Rolling her eyes at Draco's tremendous groan, she opened the door to a hysterical Pansy, "Pansy?"

Pansy flew into her arms; make up running down her face and hair all over the place. "Hermione! Oh, it's terrible!" She cried.

Hermione looked at Draco, only to find him about as confused as she was. She rolled her eyes and gestured for him to leave, giving him a you-probably-won't-want-to-know-so-bugger-off look, which he took heed of and made his swift exit, leaving his fiancé and friend alone in the lounge room. "Pansy, what's wrong?" She asked concerned, sitting Pansy next to her on the comfortable love seat.

Pansy sniffed, wiping furiously at her tears. "I-I don't know how to tell you this... I can barely register it myself, it's so horrible!" She cried, a fresh wave of tears overcoming her. "Blaise – I don't know what Blaise will think... I'm too scared to tell him! What if he leaves me?!"

Hermione help Pansy by the shoulders. "Pansy, tell me, what's wrong? What's happened?" She asked firmly.

The hysterical woman took a shuddering breath. "I'm pregnant." She said simply.

Hermione's eyes widened. Followed by her smile. "That's wonderful!" She cried, hugging Pansy tightly. "What's so horrible about that?"

Pansy shook her head. "I'm not married! It would be... improper." They both made faces at this word. "And what if Blaise abandons us? I don't know if my heart can take that." She was very worried, Hermione could tell.

"Look, Honey, first of all, being 'proper' is totally overrated. _Way _overrated. Secondly, Blaise would never abandon you. No matter what happened. He loves you. And I know he's going to love his child." She said fondly. Pansy smiled and sniffed. "Besides, Maria would have his head if he didn't take care of you." She added, making Pansy laugh.

They were both remembering the time when Maria had found them snogging in the broom shed. She had given Blaise a book about contraceptive spells and told him very firmly that if he was ever to hurt Pansy, he would have no need for those spells at all.

"You think he'll be okay with it?" She asked uncertainly.

"He'll be more than okay with it. Trust me, Pans. He may be a little shocked at first, but he will get used to it... but I can't say he'll stop grinning like an idiot."

Pansy laughed and stood, hugging Hermione. "Thanks, Mia. I mean it. Tell Draco I say hi and sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." She giggled.

Hermione grinned, walking her to the door. "Tell me how it goes, okay?" Pansy nodded and they said their farewells, before Hermione went in search of Draco, hoping to pick up where they left off.

She found him lying on the bed, reading the Daily Prophet. "What was that about?" He asked coolly, folding the paper and smirking as she crawled over to him.

Hermione grinned. "You'll find out later. Just don't expect Blaise to have the ability to speak for a while." She said mysteriously.

Draco was finding her extremely sexy at the present time. But at the same time, he wanted to know what she was talking about. He wanted to be let in on the secret. "Tell me." He said.

She grinned and kissed him swiftly, straddling him. She could feel his excitement through his pants. "Nope. You'll find out later." She kissed him again, loosening the buttons of his shirt.

"I want to know." He whined into her hair as she kissed his neck. She shook her head, chuckling under her breath. He looked around and spotted the perfect compromise. Quickly he grabbed the object and thwacked her soundly across the back.

She squealed. "Oi, what have I told you about pillow fights?" She grinned. Pretending to be angry didn't seem to be working.

He looked at her innocently and she smirked, yanking the one out from behind his head. He made a noise of protest as the pillow came crashing down on his head, a few feathers coming loose.

Those feathers were fluffy. Fluffy, just like our ending.


End file.
